Why Me?
by Lexa Kenzie
Summary: <html><head></head>So we all know Callen doesn't date cops. He can't help it that female cops seem to like him. What happens when a new agent joins the team and she has no interest in G Callen? Callen of course decides she's the one for him. There will be lots of drama, humor and maybe some romance. Will involve the entire team as well as some Densi. Set around the time Kensi comes home and goes from</html>
1. Chapter 1

Why Me.

Summery: So we all know Callen doesn't date cops. He can't help it that female cops seem to like him. What happens when a new agent joins the team and she has no interest in G Callen? Callen of course decides she's the one for him.

There will be lots of drama, humor and maybe some romance. Will involve the entire team as well as some Densi. Set around the time Kensi comes home and goes from there. And as always I own nothing except my original character.

Hetty sat at her desk and watched as Sam looked over the rest of the team. Once again they were sporting bruises, cuts and most likely the way Kensi was holding her side some cracked ribs. She and Sam did their best at patching the team up but maybe it was time they had a full time medic. Hetty picked up the phone and called Vance.

Two weeks later the mission doors opened and a woman walked in. Or to put it more correctly strutted in. Special Agent Finn Hudson made her way thru the buildings main hall with confidence. She walked past four sets of eyes watching her. Hetty looked up and smiled at her as she took a seat across from her.

"Well Miss Hudson how nice to see you again."

"Same here Hetty. So Vance says you need an agent with medic training."

"That we do." Hetty pointed over to the four agents who were gathered watching. They scattered back to their desks as soon as Hetty pointed at them. "Those four get hurt more than a team of Rugby players."

Finn nodded at Hetty and settled back into her seat. "You know I was supposed to be on leave for another six months."

"I do realize that you needed that time but I need you here more."

"Ok fine Hetty you got me."

"Good lets go introduce you to your new team."

Hetty led the way over. "Now everyone I would like to introduce you to your new team member." Hetty looked up at Finn. "Everyone this is Special Agent Finn Hudson."

Finn looked around at two confused faces (Kensi and Deeks) one amused face (Sam) and one not too happy face (Callen.)

"Miss Hudson this is G Callen your team leader, his partner Sam Hanna, Kensi Blye and Marty Deeks."

"Nice to meet you." Said Sam.

"Same here."

"Now Miss Hudson is not only an agent she is a trained field medic."

"Military trained?" asked Sam.

"Yes Marines."

"Nice, Navy Seal." Sam smiled at her. It was going to be nice to work with someone military for a change.

Deeks looked at Kensi then back at Finn. "We do get hurt a lot." Said Deeks.

"Yes you do Mr. Deeks. Now make her feel welcome." She pointed at the desks. "Make room for her at one of your desks please. I'll let you choose where she sits."

Sam started to rearrange his things and told Deeks to move his down to the middle so Finn could have room on the end. It was a tight squeeze but they would make it work.

Callen sat at his desk and watched the newest member get situated. Nell came over and brought her some things for her space as well as a chair. Once they were settled Kensi spoke up.

"So how long were you a marine?"

"Five years."

"Why did you get out?"

"I was involved in a case that Agent Gibbs was working. He recruited me to join NCIS, at the time it seemed like a smart move."

Kensi smiled at her. "My dad was a marine sniper."

"I went thru the sniper training but was better at the medical stuff."

Kensi liked Finn right away. Plus it was good to have another woman around. She had to smirk at the way Deeks kept checking her out without trying to get caught.

"Deeks."

"What?" Deeks jumped when Kensi called him. She shook her head at him.

"Let's go spar."

"Yeah sure. Spar." Deeks got up and made his way behind Finn and followed Kensi to the gym.

"So what's up with those two?" asked Finn.

"Partners in every sense of the way." Said Sam.

Finn shrugged and powered up her lap top to check her emails. Callen still hadn't said a word. Sam looked over at him and found Callen to be studying her.

"Hey G how about if Finn rides with us for a while?"

"Sure."

Finn looked up at Callen. He was looking right at her. She raised an eyebrow at him and went back to her laptop.

Callen couldn't get a read on this new agent. She was tall to begin with but her boots had two inch heals that brought her up to his height. Her blond hair was pulled back into a pony tail and she had one pink streak going from the front of her head all the way back. Her skin had a light tan to it so she must spend time outside. She wore little makeup and had small diamond studs in her ears.

It was her eyes that really got to him. They were a grey/blue. He had never seen eyes that shade before. Callen now knew how Kensi must have felt the first time she saw Deeks.

Finn was not too happy that Callen was watching her. One it made her nervous. Second she didn't like to be watched. After checking her email she decided to go explore.

Callen's eyes followed her as she made her way out of the bullpen.

"Man G can you be any more obvious?"

"What are you talking about Sam?"

"You've been staring at her sense she walked in. Either you don't trust her already or you like her. I'm going with like."

"No clue what you're talking about Sam."

"Sure G. But I think you're smitten."

"I am not. You know I don't date cops."

"Never say never man."

Callen shook his head and got back to his own paperwork. He hated to admit it but Sam was right. He was totally smitten.

Finn found the gym and stopped to watch Kensi flip Deeks onto the mat. "Ow Kensi."

"Oh come one Deeks you tripped over your own feet that time."

Deeks stood up and rubbed his butt. "Hey Finn how's it going?" said Deeks.

"Good just decided to explore a bit."

"Well welcome to the gym." Deeks pointed to a hallway in the back. "We have a shooting range and armory back there."

"Your own shooting range sweet." Finn started to walk away. "Can I ask you guys something?"

"Sure." Said Kensi grabbing her water bottle.

"What is up with Callen?"

Kensi and Deeks exchanged a look. "Why?"

"Well he just spent the last fifteen minutes staring at me."

"With Callen you never know." Said Deeks.

"Just so you know he doesn't date cops." Added Kensi.

Finn shrugged and headed for the shooting range. An hour later she ended up back at her desk. Sam was nowhere to be seen. Callen was the only one there and he looked up her as she walked by.

"So Gibbs recruited you?"

"Yep."

"You work with Gibbs?"

"Yep."

Callen looked over at her. She was typing at her computer and not looking up at him.

"So where are you from?"

"Lots of places."

Callen was used to people wanting to share. Hell most liked to share way more than the answer to a simple question.

"Let me guess Marine brat?"

"Nope."

"Navy?"

"Nope."

"Army."

"Nope."

"Ok has to be Air force?"

Finn finally looked up at him. Callen smirked at her. "So your mom or dad?"

"Neither."

Callen was getting nowhere.

"You don't like to share do you?"

"Nope."

Finn sat back in her chair and crossed her arms and looked Callen in the eye. Neither of them noticed they had an audience. Hetty, Granger, Nell, Eric, Kensi and Deeks were on the upper level watching the exchange.

"I have $50 on Callen blowing a gasket by the end of the first week." Said Kensi.

"I'll take that." Said Granger.

"G likes her, I think the fact that she isn't throwing herself at him is going to be fun to watch." Said Sam.

"Yeah women usually like Callen, Finn doesn't seem to really care." Said Deeks.

"So are you going to tell me anything?" asked Callen.

"Wasn't planning on it."

Callen smiled at her. He liked a challenge.

"Ok how about you tell me one thing and I'll tell you one thing."

Finn cocked her head to the side and looked at him.

"Alright who was in the Air Force?"

"My uncle he raised me."

"I was in 32 foster homes."

Finn looked at Callen for a heartbeat then went back to her laptop. Callen smiled at her and finally went back to his own work.

Finn looked up at him and rolled her eyes. The rest of the day went fast and Finn started to get into the rhythm that was OSP. As everyone was getting their stuff together Kensi suggested going for beers and pizza. Everyone was in except Finn. She just wanted to go home and relax but they insisted so an hour later she found herself sitting next to Kensi and Nell at a local restaurant.

The team seemed to be a good group of people. In a way they reminded her of Gibbs' team. They were a family. She just didn't know where she fit in with this new family or if she ever would.

Callen was once more watching her from across the table. Finn noticed that Sam was watching them both. She took a deep breath then picked up her beer. It was going to be a long night.

"So Finn you enjoying LA so far?" asked Deeks.

"Well I haven't seen much of it yet. I'm still waiting on most of my stuff to show up."

"Do you have any family here?" asked Nell.

"No." Finn could feel every one looking at her. "Closest thing I have to family is Gibbs."

"What about your uncle?" asked Callen.

"He died on 911, he was in the first tower to come down."

No one knew what to say to that. The tension was broken when the desert cart was brought too close to Kensi and she almost grabbed it. Nell explained that Kensi had an addiction to sugar. After Kensi got her sugar fix and half of what Deeks ordered everyone said goodnight.

Finn was walking to her car when Callen caught up to her. "If you want I'd be happy to show you around LA this weekend."

"My things are being delivered on Saturday so I'll be busy this weekend unpacking."

"Did you want some help?"

Boy he doesn't take no for an answer. Finn looked at Callen and noticed Sam watching from his car.

"I'm sure I'll be fine."

Callen seemed a bit upset she said no to him. He must be used to women falling at his feet. Finn didn't have time to deal with a guy like him. She opened her car door and got in leaving Callen standing there. Once she drove away he walked back to Sam.

"Got shot down huh G?"

"Shut up Sam."

"Hey give it time, she doesn't know you."

Callen got into the car and closed his eyes. Why on earth did he have to be attracted to a cop of all people?

The next day Finn was in before Callen. She was up in OPS with Eric and Nell getting her new cell phone and being brought up to speed on how things worked. Callen stopped just inside the door and just watched.

Finn was leaning over the table net to Eric looking at something on a tablet. They were laughing an acted like they knew each other. Callen was jealous.

Eric looked up at Callen. "Hey Callen what's up?"

"Nothing just seeing if we got a case."

"Nope no case."

Finn never looked up at him once. She pointed something on the tablet out to Eric and they laughed again. Callen walked over to see photos of Abby. It hit him then Abby must have talked to Finn about Eric and the other way around.

There was one photo that came on the slide show of Abby and Finn. They were showing off tattoo on their wrists.

"Ok so Abby's is a spider what's your?" asked Callen.

Finn finally looked over at him. Eric chuckled next to her. Finally she pulled off her watch and showed him. It was a skull with a rose in its teeth. "I lost a bet. Abby got to pick what I got."

Callen smiled. "I like it."

Finn shrugged and put her watch back on. Callen invited himself to look at the photos too. Eric tried not to point it out to Finn. The one thing Callen noticed was that in every photo of Finn she was smiling. Callen hadn't seen her smile once yet.

After a few minutes the photos ended and Eric turned the tablet off. "Oh Eric I almost forgot I spoke to Abby last night and she is coming out to visit next month for a few days.

"Oh cool. I can't wait to take her to that new tech bar."

"Eric she's coming to see Finn not you." Said Nell laughing.

"Actually I think she'd rather visit with the guys then me. In fact she said she can't wait to see Callen again." Finn looked at Callen and almost laughed at the look on his face.

"I thought she had a boyfriend?" asked Eric.

"Nope she broke up with him. Something about him passing out at the sight of blood." Finn shook her head and walked out of the room. Callen followed her.

"Abby is not my type."

"Oh calm down Callen she's excited to see all of you. Said she had a blast the last time she was here. Well except for the getting kidnapped part."

"Yeah that was not good." Callen walked down the steps next to Finn. "I really would be happy to help you unpack this weekend. I can bring over food and beer."

"You don't give up do you?"

"No." Callen smiled at her.

"I'll think about it."

With that Finn headed to the shooting range leaving Callen once more standing there watching her walk away.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors notes: Thanks for the reviews and the followers and likes. I'm not really sure where this story is going. I'm letting it develop as I write it. So I have no idea if Finn and Callen will hook up, become a real item or just have a thing.

Chapter 2

That afternoon Eric called everyone up to OPS for a case. Finn stood with her arms crossed and almost groaned when Callen stood as close to her as he could. Everyone was smirking at them. Eric and Nell explained the case then Callen told Deeks and Kensi to go to speak to the family while he Sam and Finn headed to the crime scene.

Finn went to get into the back seat and was surprised when Callen did telling her to take the front seat. Sam could help but laugh. "Man G giving up the front seat. That's a first."

"Sam shut up."

Finn shook her head and looked out the window. Sam pointed out some places on the way. Callen was very quiet in the back seat. Finn didn't know what it was about him that bugged her. He seemed like a nice guy he just annoyed the hell out of her.

Abby said it was because she was attracted to him. Finn denied it. G Callen was nowhere near her type.

Once they got to the crime scene Sam took the lead and headed over to talk to the LAPD officer on scene. Finn stooped down to look at some tire tracks. Callen watched her work. Sam came over to him and stood next to him.

"G just ask her out already."

"I tried she doesn't really like me."

"Then focus on the case instead of her ass." Unfortunately for Finn she heard this and glared at Callen. Sam burst out laughing and walked away to look for shell casings.

"I was not looking at your ass." Said Callen. Finn gave him a look and Callen knew he was in trouble.

An hour later and they were no closer to finding anything helpful than when they got there.

Finn was about to head back to the car when something caught her eye. "Guys I got something."

She pulled on gloves and moved a few pieces of trash from besides a building to pull out a set of keys and a cell phone.

"I doubt someone would just leave their iPhone and keys to a…" she held them up "Audi just laying around in trash."

Sam took the phone, the battery was dead. "Hopefully Eric can do something with this." Said Sam.

Callen was watching Finn. She had the keys out and was hitting the faub hoping that they would hear a car horn. It didn't take long before they heard the beep beep of a car alarm setting.

"Looks like we found his car."

She headed over to the car and opened the door. The car was spotless. Opening the glove box she pulled out a box of condoms. "Well looks like our Petty Officer had hopes of getting lucky."

Sam chuckled and looked at Callen. "Yeah he's not the only one."

Finn looked out at them. Callen was looking anywhere but at her and Sam was laughing at him. These two were like working with two little boys. Finn pulled out a wallet and handed it out to Sam.

"Doesn't look like there is much more here." Finn got out of the car. "Maybe once we get the car back to the garage we can find more."

Just as they were going to walk away Callen and Finn both stopped at the same time. They looked at each other. "Do you smell that?" asked Callen. Finn nodded and she hit the button for the trunk. Once it was open they all stepped back gagging. Inside was a body. The woman looked to be in her 20's and dressed for a night on the streets.

"Well I guess we found his date." Said Callen.

"Well the box wasn't open so I don't think he got very far with her." Said Finn. They called the body in and waited till a cleanup crew arrived. Once the car and body were taken care of they headed back to the mission to see what Eric could do with the phone.

Once they walked in Eric greeted them. "Did you really find a dead body in the trunk of the car?"

"Yes Eric we did."

"Cool."

"No just smelly." Said Finn.

Callen agreed and handed over the dead phone. "See what you can do with this Eric."

"Oh you poor thing." Said Eric as he carried the phone to the tech dept.

Finn leaded into Callen a bit. "Does he always talk to things like that?"

"Yes. You get used to it."

"Ok."

Callen smiled at her and Finn simply walked away. "Do not give up on the things you want Mr. Callen."

"Hetty she doesn't want me. What's the point?"

"The point is there is more going on than you know. Give her time she'll come around." Hetty walked away. Callen hated when she did that. Why couldn't she just tell him the truth up front?

They found out from Kensi and Deeks the car did not belong to their Petty Officer but his commanding officer. Turned out the Petty officer and his CO both were interested in the same women. The CO found them together and killed them both. Case closed by the end of day.

"I wish all cases were that easy." Said Sam.

They finished their paperwork and headed home. Sense it was Friday Sam was bugging Callen to go out for beers. Callen didn't really feel like it. He would rather be alone. Finn noticed the look on his face after Sam walked out. For a moment she felt sorry for him.

Kensi and Deeks were on their way out trying to decide where to eat. Neither seemed to notice Callen's dark mood.

"So Callen know any good pizza places around here?" said Finn.

Callen looked up at her a bit surprised. "A few, depends do you like deep dish or New York style?"

"New York style."

"Ok I know a great place." Callen gave her directions then went back to his paperwork.

"Did you want to join me?"

"If you're sure?"

"I wouldn't ask you if I wasn't." Boy try and be nice and he has to act like an ass about it.

Once they got to the pizza place Callen was more relaxed. He tried not to stare at her. Finn was quiet but Callen didn't expect her to start telling him her life story.

"So do you like LA?"

"It's nice here. I will not miss the snow in DC that's for sure."

Callen shivered. "Yeah I can't stand the cold."

Callen decided to tell her a bit about the team. He started with how Kensi and Deeks met, how Kensi got sent away and was only back about a month. He asked her how Gibbs was doing and found out what was going on in DC.

"I really didn't mind the transfer. DC was starting to get a bit suffocating."

Callen wondered what she meant but didn't push it. It had only been a few days and Sam was right they needed to get to know each other.

They finished their dinner and Finn walked to her car. Callen leaned on his car and looked at her.

"If you decide you need help tomorrow just give me a call."

"I will. I'm still not sure what time the truck is getting here."

Callen smiled at her and got a small smile in return. It was something. He drove home hoping on a phone call the next day.

Finn woke up the next day and had a call from the moving company that they would be there by noon. She was so glad to finally be able to sleep in a bed again. She was just too old for the floor.

After going for a run and stopping for a breakfast sandwich she headed home to take a shower and get changed. She looked at her phone and wondered if she could call Callen. He didn't need the help but he seemed so excited to be able to help. UGH! She didn't need this complication.

The truck showed up at noon and the two guys had everything unloaded in an hour. Finn didn't have much. A bed and dressers, couch and tv and a small kitchen table. That and about 15 boxes of stuff.

She was in the middle of putting things away in the kitchen when there was a knock at the door. Finn opened it to find Callen standing there a bag of food in one hand and beer in the other.

"I don't even want to know how you figured out where I live."

"Hetty."

"Of course." Finn was annoyed. She moved and let Callen into the house.

"Nice place."

"It's not bad. Small but I don't need a lot of space."

Callen put the beer in the fridge and the food on the table. "We should eat while it's hot."

Finn didn't have the energy to argue with him. That and she didn't think it would do anything. Callen was determined to be around her.

He had brought Korean food and it smelt great. "Hope you like Korean?"

"Love it."

Callen smiled and opened his beer. They ate and Callen asked some questions about the house.

"You know your only about four blocks from my place."

"Really?"

"Yes."

Oh freaking great. He was in walking distance. Finn didn't know if she should laugh or scream. Gibbs would say it was meant to be. Abby would be jumping up and down and telling her to go for it. Finn's inner instinct was to run like hell.

Once they ate Finn went back to unpacking the kitchen. Callen helped and asked where to put stuff. She had about four of everything, plates, cups ect. It all looked brand new to him.

Once they were done she pointed him to a few boxes in the living room. "There are dvd's and books in those. You can put them in the bookcase for me."

Callen got to work. He pulled out a few dvd's. Spaceballs, Avatar, Some like it hot. He pulled out some more and shook his head. She had an interesting taste in movies.

Once he was done he opened another box. This one had photos in it. One of Gibbs team, one of Abby, Finn and another women he didn't know. Once of Finn and Gibbs. Again she was smiling in them all. He put them on a shelf and went to find where Finn was.

He found her in the bedroom putting stuff in the closet. Again he stopped to watch her. She stretched to put a box on the shelf and Callen got a good look at her back as her shirt pulled up. He didn't expect to see the jagged scar that was on her lower back. Shit what the hell happened to her?

"I'm almost done out there."

Finn stopped and turned to look at him.

"Ok. I don't have much more in here to put away."

"Want another beer?"

"Sure."

Callen got the beers and noticed Finn's phone light up. It was Abby calling her. He grabbed the phone and answered it.

"G Callen speaking."

"OMG! G Callen what are you doing answering Finn's phone?"

"I'm helping her unpack."

"Nice she called you."

"Well I kind of just showed up."

"And she didn't shoot you?"

"No."

"That's surprising. Finn almost shot Gibbs once for sneaking up on her."

Callen looked over to see Finn standing there. "Abby I think I'm in trouble."

"She's standing there isn't she?" Abby giggled.

"Abby for you."

Finn rolled her eyes at him and took the phone. "Hey Abby."

"So you and Callen huh?"

"Abby I told you no."

"Oh come on he's sooooo cute."

"Abby!"

"Just admit he's hot and I'll stop."

"Ok fine your right."

Callen wondered what Abby was right about.

Finn took her beer from him and dropped to the couch.

"No Abby I have everything I need."

"Ok I'll call you later this week then. Give Callen a big hug for me."

"No Abby I will not be doing that."

Abby laughed and hung up.

"You and Abby are close?"

"Well the first day I started she decided I was her new best friend. I didn't have much of a choice in the matter."

"Yeah Abby seems to be very intense."

"You have no idea."

Callen was enjoying himself. It was nice to see Finn open up a bit. Finn looked at him and gave him a look he was getting used to.

"So your uncle raised you?"

"Yeah he didn't get much of a choice."

Callen waited for her to say more. Finn figured she didn't have much of a choice but to tell him.

"I don't like to talk about this so don't expect me to." Finn took another drink of her beer. "My parents did not have a great relationship. When I was ten my mom killed my dad and tried to kill me."

Callen almost dropped his beer. "My dad's brother took me in and adopted me. My mom is in prison doing life for murder and attempted murder."

"Wow."

"Yeah that about sums it up."

"I saw the scar on your back was that from your mom?"

Finn reached back to touch that spot. "No."

"Ok. Sorry your shirt rode up when you were putting the box in the closet."

"It's ok."

Callen took one step forward and two back.

"Well I'm gonna go. Told Sam I'd to go a basketball game with him tonight."

Finn showed Callen to the door and watched him head to his car. She went back in and finished putting everything out. She felt bad for napping at him. Callen hadn't been anything but nice to her and she had mostly blocked him out.

The next day Finn went for a run. She was on her way back when she spotted Callen getting into his car. Well now she knew where he lived. He spotted her and got back out smiling at her.

"Morning."

"Morning."

"I was just headed for breakfast you want to come with me?" Callen looked at her and waited.

"I'm not really dressed for a restaurant. That and I need a shower."

"Ok I can wait for you to get a shower. Did you want a ride home or did you want me to give you some time and come pick you up?"

"I did want to finish my run. Pick me up in half an hour."

Callen smiled at her and nodded. Finn took off towards home. Ok she was going to need a new route so she could avoid Callen.

She got home and showered quickly grabbing jeans and a tank top. Callen was waiting on her when she walked out the door.

"Your gonna love this place. Best all you can eat buffet in all of LA."

The place looked like a dive but was packed. It took them ten minutes to get a table. Callen ordered for her saying she had to get the buffet.

He led her up and handed her a plate. Where Finn went for fruit and a waffle Callen piled on the bacon.

"You're going to have a heart attack eating like that."

"Sam says the same thing." Callen smiled and ate his breakfast. "So did you have plans today? I was thinking about going to the swap meet and just walking around."

Finn really wanted to say yes. She was used to having her old team to hang out with even if it was just sitting in Gibb's basement watching him build something.

"Yeah sure swap meet sounds fun."

Callen was shocked he really didn't think she'd say yes. Ok he was starting to freak out. He didn't like feeling like he was 16 again and asking the pretty girl from class out.

"You ok there Callen?" Finn was looking at him strangely.

"Oh yeah I'm good. Just thinking."

"About?"

"Your eyes."

Finn put her fork down and gave him the look again. He had to admit it was cute that she only gave him that look and no one else on the team.

"I've never seen anyone with eyes that shade before."

"Yeah it's not to usual." Finn sat back and looked at him. "Both my parents had brown eyes, so I have no idea how I got grey one's."

They finished eating and headed out. Callen could not wipe the smile off his face. One more step forward, hopefully he could keep the movement forward.


	3. Chapter 3

Callen and Finn were walking thru the swap meet just looking at all the stuff. Callen took her over to where he like to buy fresh fruit. He got a small bag of grapes and handed them to her. Finn had to hold back a laugh as the girl behind the stand was flirting with him and Callen had no clue.

"I think she likes you." Said Finn as they walked away.

"What? Who?" Callen looked confused.

"The girl at the fruit stand." Finn looked back and the girl was still watching Callen. He looked back and she blushed and looked away.

"Yeah not my type."

Finn laughed and stuck a grape in her mouth. Callen took a few and at them.

"Well she thinks you're her type." Finn bumped her shoulder into his and laughed again.

Callen looked at her and grabbed the grapes off her. "Tease me and no more grapes."

"Oh real mature Callen." Finn grabbed the grapes back and smiled at Callen. He didn't even notice as he was looking off to the side. "You ok?"

"Yeah." Finn looked to see a very attractive woman who was glancing at Callen as she spoke to another woman.

"You know her?"

"You could say that." Callen turned to face Finn. "She's my ex."

"Bad breakup?"

"She caught me in a few lies. When I told her I couldn't tell her the truth she freaked out and dumped me. Sam set us up a few months ago."

Finn could see the hurt in Callen's eyes. "Did you love her?"

"No, but I liked her a lot. I figured dating someone who wasn't a cop would be best but it's hard to keep a relationship going when you can't tell them anything about yourself or your job."

"Well I hate to break it to you but she's coming over here."

Callen groaned. "I really don't want to deal with her. She refused to listen to me before."

Finn smirked at Callen then wrapped her arms around his neck. "Well let's show her you've moved on then." Callen almost fell over when Finn kissed him. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her as close to his body as he could.

What Finn had planned on being a quick kiss deepened and she found herself held tightly by Callen. They only pulled apart when they heard someone clear their throat next to them.

Callen turned to see Jolene standing there. "Callen."

"Jolene."

Jolene looked Finn up and down. Callen still had an arm around her and she stayed snuggled up against him.

"So I see you're already found someone else to lie too." Jolene looked at Finn. "Don't trust anything he says to you."

"Well you see that's the difference between us. Callen doesn't have to lie to me." Finn put her free hand against Callen's chest.

"Why you little." Jolene took a step towards Finn.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Finn pulled away from Callen.

Jolene took a step back. Finn simply put her hand into Callen's and they walked away.

"What a bitch." Said Finn. They walked for a few minutes. "Callen are you ok?"

"Yeah, just surprised that you kissed me is all." Callen snuck a look at her. Finn was looking straight ahead. "I wouldn't mind that happening again sometime."

Finn couldn't help but smirk. Abby was right the man had some charm alright. Callen held onto Finn's hand for as long as he could. He was surprised that Finn didn't try and pull away from him. Up till now she hadn't acted like she wanted him anywhere near her.

They were headed back to the car when they spotted Kensi and Deeks. Finn tried to snach her hand back but Callen held fast.

"Well Kensi look what we have here." Deeks smiled at them.

"Deeks, Kensi." Callen tried to pull Finn in closer.

"So Callen got you out on a date already."

"It's not a date." Said Finn.

"Yes it is." He looked at Deeks. "She kissed me."

Finn finally pulled her hand away. "Only to piss of your ex. Or would you rather I just punched her."

Deeks and Kensi both looked amused at all this. Deeks leaned into Kensi. "They are acting like us." Deeks then looked back at Callen. "Wait you ran into Jolene?"

"Yes and she went off on Finn." Callen shrugged. "Guess she's still mad at me."

Kensi was looking around to see if Jolene was still around.

"We were just going to get dinner you two want to come with us?" asked Callen.

"A double date sounds good." Said Deeks.

Finn glared at Callen and walked next to Kensi. Callen looked at Deeks and shrugged.

"So she really kissed you?" asked Deeks quietly.

"Yes she did." Callen was now smiling.

"Just don't screw this one up." Said Deeks.

They ate at one of their favorite places near the beach. Finn and Kensi spent most of the time talking. Finn all but ignored Callen the entire time. Callen didn't mind as he learned a lot about Finn buy just listing in on their conversation.

"Ok so my question is how the hell does Gibbs get the boats out of his basement?"

"Kensi I swear I have no idea." Finn shook her head. "One day they are there and the next it's gone."

"What does he do with them?"

"Gives them to friends." Finn smiled. "He named one after me two years ago."

"You have your own boat?" asked Deeks.

"A small sail boat yes."

"Is it here?" Deeks was all eyes.

"No it's being shipped out some time next month. I still need to find some place to keep it."

"I can't believe Gibbs built you a boat?" said Callen.

"Well I did a lot of work on it. There was a fire in my apartment building and I ended up staying at his house for three months. Helping Gibbs build the boat was in exchange for rent."

Callen listened carefully to every word Finn said. Kensi smiled knowing Callen was totally smitten with Finn.

Just then Callen's phone rang. He answered it seeing it was Sam. "Hey Sam what's up?"

He listened his face going from a smile to a frown. "She did not attack her." Finn turned to look at Callen. He was not happy. "Sam I'm telling you Jo started it." Callen looked at Finn and reached out to take her hand. Deeks and Kensi both had to smile at this.

"Sam I'm telling you Finn did not attack Jo. She never touched her."

Callen squeezed her hand and sat back in his chair listening to Sam. "I really don't care what she told Michelle."

Callen sighed and closed his eyes. "Yeah Sam I'll see you at work tomorrow."

"Wow Jolene called Michele and told her Finn attacked her?" Deeks was shocked. He didn't think Jolene was that type of person. Kensi had no clue as she never met the woman.

"Yeah I guess she didn't like seeing me with someone."

"I should have hit her, smug bitch." Said Finn.

Kensi and Deeks looked at her. "What?" Finn said. "She got in my face first."

Callen was totally enjoying this. Well not the part about Sam yelling at him. He did enjoy Finn standing up for him.

They headed home soon after Sam's call. Callen pulled up in Finn's driveway and got out. "I had a nice time today."

"It was interesting." Finn opened her door and stepped inside. She turned to look at Callen. He stood there his hands in his pockets looking at her. She leaned against the doorway and looked back. "So can we maybe do this again?"

"Spend the day together or fight with your crazy ex?"

Callen smiled. "I'd like to take you to dinner this week."

Finn looked at him and smiled. "Dinner sounds nice."

"Good." Callen took a step forward and deciding to take a chance leaned in to kiss her. Finn didn't pull back so Callen put his hands on her hips and pulled her to him. The kiss didn't last that long but it gave Callen hope.

"Do you want a ride to work tomorrow?"

Finn took a step back. "Sure just text me when you're on your way over."

Callen smiled and headed back to his car.

Later that night Finn stood under the shower spray. She closed her eyes and let the warm water wash over her. She was mentally kicking herself for kissing Callen today. She shouldn't lead him on like that. He was a nice guy and deserved better.

Part of her really wanted to see if things would work with him. It was when she looked in the mirror and traced the scars that ran over her body that she knew it never would. It wasn't fair to Callen he deserved better then what she had to give.

The next morning Callen texted Finn and headed over to her house. She was walking out the door as he pulled up. She put her bag into the back seat and got into the front.

"Morning." Callen was beaming. Good lord that man was hot. Finn smiled back and sipped at her coffee. She had spent two hours talking to Abby the night before about him. Abby told her to go for it. Finn told her she was crazy. Abby told her to get some tats to cover the scars. Finn said that wouldn't do anything because she would still know they were there and you would still be able to feel them. In then end she was more confused than before.

Callen didn't say much more on the ride but kept looking over at Finn. Callen parked his car and they got their bags and headed into the mission. Sam was at his desk and gave them a look as they walked past.

"You know G when I introduced you to Jolene I didn't expect things to go south on you."

"I know Sam. I tried to explain to her but she didn't want to hear it."

Sam turned to Finn. "So you're here a week and already dating our G."

Finn looked at Sam. "We are not dating."

"Yes we are." Said Callen from his desk.

Finn glared at him. Callen only smiled at him.

"From what Jolene said you had your tongue down G's throat."

Finn's eyes went huge and Callen burst out laughing. Sam knew he had her now. "Just admit you like my boy G and I'll leave you alone."

"Not admitting to anything."

"What's she not admitting to?" asked Kensi as she sat down.

"That she likes and is dating G."

"I thought we already knew that." Said Deeks.

Callen sat there smiling and Finn wanted to crawl under her desk and hide.

"Guys we got a case." Yelled Eric. As they were headed up the steps Callen put his hand on the small of her back.

Finn sighed and decided to not say anything they already had enough ammo to use against her as it was.

Callen once again told Finn to ride with him and Sam. Hetty liked the way the three of them worked together. Callen got into the back seat and Sam chuckled. Finn kept her mouth shut .

The case was a bad one. The entire family murdered by the daughter's boyfriend, a Marine. Now they had to find the Marine before he hurt anyone else. Including his son which he stole after killing everyone.

At the crime scene Deeks waved over to a cop he knew. He introduced him to everyone. The detective was an old friend of Deeks and they chatted for a while. Callen didn't like the way he was looking at Finn.

Finn noticed this too as well as the way Callen was looking at him. Deeks walked over. "Hey Finn. Jason want's your number, I told him he'd have to ask you himself."

Finn didn't get a chance to say anything as Callen walked over to Jason. "Look man she's my girlfriend so back off."

Finn's jaw dropped. "I'm going to kill him."

Sam shook his head. "Are you going to admit it now."

"Sam seriously I'm not dating Callen. Your boy is delusional."

Jason looked past Callen but Finn had her back to them. "Sorry man didn't know."

Callen walked back to the team. Kensi and Finn were talking to neighbors now. He walked over to Finn.

"Find out anything?"

"Other than your crazy. No."

"Just about you."

Finn gave him that look again and walked away. Callen simply smiled at her and let her go back to work.

Back at OPS

"I swear Kensi I'm going to kill the man."

"I think it's sweet."

"If I knew kissing him would do all this I wouldn't have done it."

"Why did you."

"He looked so hurt when he saw his ex. And I didn't like the way she was looking at him."

"So you kissed him."

"Yes."

"And you liked it?"

Finn looked at Kensi and started punching the heavy bag again. "More than I should have."

"So give it a go."

"It's not that simple."

"Why not?"

Finn looked at Kensi. She really liked her and it was nice to have a woman to talk to.

"I went thru something really bad last year. I'm not sure Callen would want me after he found out."

"Trust me Callen does not scare easily."

Finn still didn't know what to do.

It took them three days to find their Marine and the little boy. In the end they had to shoot the Marine and kill him to save the boy's life. The team didn't end up unharmed either.

Sam had a nice bruise on his leg from getting clipped by a car as he was chasing the subject across a street. Callen ended up with a small cut over his eye from hitting his head dodging a bullet.

Callen was sitting at his desk. Finn had her kit open on his desk She stood between his legs patting the cut with analeptic. Callen flinched and grabbed Finn's waist. "Sorry."

"It's ok."

"How's the head feeling?"

"Throbs."

Finn leaned back. "How many fingers am I holding up?"

"Two."

"Good." She went back to cleaning the cut. "It's not too bad but you do need at least two stitches."

"Just do it."

Deeks and Kensi decided to head home. Neither wanted to watch Callen get stitches. Sam was just glad It wasn't him.

Finn gave him a shot to numb the area and told him to sit still for a few minutes. Once Callen said he couldn't feel her touch his skin. She then gave him two stitches. Callen held on to her hips tightly the entire time.

"Almost done."

Once Finn was done she put a bandage on and tried to step back. She didn't get the chance as Callen pulled her closer and rested his head against her. Finn ran her head over his head.

"Come on I'll drive."

"Mr. Callen how are you feeling?" asked Hetty.

"Been better Hetty."

"Miss Hudson I take it you'll be looking after Mr. Callen tonight?"

"Don't worry Hetty he'll be in good hands."

Callen told Finn to just go to her place. "I'll go home in the morning and get a clean shirt."

Once home Finn put Callen on the couch and made him a can of soup. He ate the soup and took a pain killer. Finn came back into the room to find him lying on the couch eyes closed.

"How are you feeling?"

"Head still hurts but not as bad." Callen looked up at her. "Thanks for letting me stay here tonight."

"It's ok." Finn checked to make sure he had no swelling around the stitches.

Finn let Callen rest and got her laundry done. Sam called to check up on him and she heard him talking.

"No Sam I'm good. Sacked out on the couch." He laughed. "I didn't ask, not sure I will."

Finn wondered what he was going to ask her.

"Sam I'm not going to push things, look what happened last time. Yeah I know Finn isn't going to run because of what I do."

Finn knew she should leave him be and not listen in but she couldn't help herself.

"Look Sam I really like her and I don't want to screw this up."

Finn took a step back and closed her eyes. Not even two weeks and already she was in over her head. She went back into her bedroom and changed the sheets and pillow cases.

She changed into shorts and a tank top and went to check on Callen. It was almost 11 and she was tired from a long day.

"Hey you ready to get some sleep?"

"Yeah just toss a blanket over me and I'm good."

"Callen you're not sleeping on the couch."

"I thought you only had one bedroom?"

"I do." Callen looked up at her. "What we are both grown adults."

"I'll just stay on the couch."

"Callen I'd rather not walk out here every few hours to check on you now get your butt into that bed now." Finn stood looking at him and pointing.

"Finn I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why?"

"Because I don't think I can share a bed with you and not touch you."

Finn wasn't surprised at this. Callen went out of his way to touch her even at work.

"G Callen I'm not going to say this again get into bed now!"

Callen sat up and looked at her. Finn had her hair down and it reached her waist when it was loose. Her top was tight and he could tell she wasn't wearing a bra.

"You might want to put on something else to sleep in."

"Oh good god." Finn threw her hands up. Callen smiled up at her then stood. He put his hands on her hips and let his thumbs stroke the skin above her shorts. He rested his head against hers.

"Don't say I didn't warn you."

Callen came out of the bathroom in his boxers and climbed into the bed. Finn had braided her hair and was lying on her side facing the window. She hadn't changed and Callen groaned. It was going to be a long night.

Finn had her eyes closed and tried to sleep. She felt Callen climb into the bed and tried not to move. It had been a long time sense she had shared a bed with a man. She felt Callen try to find a comfy spot. Finally he rolled to face her back and she felt him wrap his arms around her and pull her close.

"Told you I'd have to touch you."

"Go to sleep Callen."

"Yes dear."

Finn could not sleep. Callen's deep breathing behind her was driving her mad. She tried not to tense her body up and wake him, he needed his rest. She closed her eyes and tried to match her breathing with his. It was no use. Having his arms around her felt too good.

How the hell did she get herself in this position?


	4. Chapter 4

Finn woke up twice to check on Callen. He grumbled each time she checked his head then pulled her in close and went back to sleep. Finn didn't get much sleep that night.

It was almost 7 am when she pulled self out of Callen's arms and got dressed to take a run. She left a note on the pillow and went for her run. She was gone half an hour and came home to find Callen still in bed. He was awake and watching her.

Always with the watching. Finn sat down on the bed and checked his stitches. "These are looking good today."

"Well I have a fantastic doctor." Callen caught her hand and pulled it to his mouth to kiss her palm.

"Well your doctor needs a shower." She pulled away and grabbed what she was going to wear that day and went into the bathroom. She locked the door. If Callen came in to join her they'd never get to work. Finn stripped and looked at herself in the mirror. She brushed her fingers over the scars and felt the tears start. She pulled herself together and got her shower and dressed. Callen was dressed and had coffee made.

"I'm going to run home and get changed. I'll be back in half an hour."

"Ok." Finn watched him go and sighed. Yep she was way in over her head.

Callen came back in less than a half hour. He head still hurt but not as bad.

"I called in a breakfast order for us, we can pick it up on the way in to work."

"Ok sounds good." Finn smiled at him as she got settled in the car. "If you start feeling fuzzy today you need to tell me ok."

"Sure. Right now it hurts but not too bad."

"All right but don't think it will go away if it gets worse I need to know if the pain get worse or anything else starts."

"Yes dear." Said Callen pulling up to the restaurant. "I'll be right back." Callen ran into the restaurant and came out a few minutes later with a bag.

"Smells good." Finn took the bag and settled it on the floor by her feet. They pulled into work and found Sam getting out of his car.

"Mr. and Mrs. Callen." Joked Sam.

Finn glared at him and Callen laughed. "Morning Sam.

"So G you bring me anything to eat?"

"Nope." Callen took the food and they walked in with Sam close behind complaining about the smell of bacon.

Callen pulled out the first box and checked it then handed it to Finn. An egg white omelet with fresh fruit. His was an egg sandwich with extra bacon.

"Finn you need to get that boy eating better."

"He's a grown man if he wants to kill himself with bacon he has every right to."

Callen smiled and asked Finn if she wanted some bacon.

"Geeze Callen you order an entire pig there?" Joked Deeks as he walked past Callen's desk.

"No just half a pig."

They all settled down and got to work. Hetty didn't want Callen training for a few days so he didn't make his head worse. Sam was still limping and kept ice on his leg most of the day. Sense it was Friday everyone wanted to get their paperwork done and get home early.

"Hey Kensi how about dinner and a movie tonight?"

"Ok how about Korean?"

"Anything you want Princess."

Kensi smiled at Deeks then blushed when she realized everyone was watching her. Deeks wanted to tell her how cute she looked when she blushed but didn't push his luck.

"Callen you and Finn want to join us?"

"Next time Deeks. We have dinner reservations."

"Sense when?" asked Finn.

"I made them Monday." Callen looked up at her. "I told you I was taking you to dinner."

"This is going to involve me putting on a dress and heals isn't it?"

"Yes it is Miss. Hudson." said Hetty. "I have a few for you to pick from ready and waiting." Hetty turned to Callen. "Mr. Callen please do not lose the pants to this suit or you will be wearing off the rack from now on."

"Now Miss. Hudson let's get you ready." Finn wanted to groan but held it back. Hetty led her back to wardrobe. "Now I think this one would look lovely on you." Hetty held up a light blue dress.

"Hetty I don't know if this is a good idea."

"Nonsense. You and Mr. Callen are perfect for each other."

"Hetty it's not that I don't like Callen but there is too much that he doesn't know."

"In time you will find the right moments to tell him."

"And what if he can't handle it?"

Finn came out from the dressing area and Hetty smiled up at her. The dress looked like it was made for her. "Beautiful." Hetty handed her shoes and stood back.

"Hetty if this blows up in my face…"

"Miss. Hudson I've spent a long time watching you. This is where you belong. I would have brought you in last year but then things happened and it wasn't possible." Hetty looked at her. "I've known for a long time you and Mr. Callen were meant to be. Now let things happen."

Hetty walked away and Finn picked up her purse. She headed to her desk and put her keys in the bag along with her phone and her back up .22 then waited on Callen.

She heard a low whistle and turned to find Callen standing there a single red rose in his hand. "Wow nice dress."

Finn laughed and picked up her work bag as Callen got his. He handed her the rose and led her to the car. Their bags went in the trunk.

"I hope you like this place. It usually takes months to get in but Hetty pulled in a favor."

"I'm more of a pizza and beer girl but I'll give it a try."

Callen smiled and pulled up to the valet parking spot. He got out and helped her out of the car.

"Hetty knows I don't do well in heals but she still made me wear them." Finn said as she tried not to stumble walking into the restaurant. They were seated in a quiet spot off to the side. It let them look around the place. "Ok I count like eight movie stars in here right now."

"It is LA after all."

"Yeah we don't get too many stars in DC."

Callen ordered them a bottle of wine and reached over to take Finn's hand. She looked at him and smiled. Callen ordered steak and Finn choose salmon. Dinner was amazing. The waiter asked them if they wanted dessert. Finn went for cheesecake. Callen declined figuring he'd snag some of hers.

Finn figured this and pushed the plate of cheese cake between them so Callen could have half.

They finished dinner and headed out to the car. Callen drove to Finn's house and pulled into the driveway. He got her work bag and headed to the house. Callen put her bag down and couldn't help but pull Finn into his arms.

"I had a nice time tonight."

"So did I."

Callen leaned in and kissed her softly.

"So tomorrow how about the beach?"

"Ok but don't expect me to swim."

"Why not?"

"Well for one I don't currently have a bathing suit." Callen laughed at this. "I know I need to go shopping. "

"Yes you do." Callen looked down at her. "Something skimpy would be good."

Crap he would want skimpy.

"We'll see." Finn said. She wasn't ready to have that conversation with him yet.

"I'm gonna head home. I'll see you in the morning." Callen kissed her again and had to pull away. He didn't want to push things and make her run. Hetty had warned him to give her time. This he could do.

Finn was surprised that he left. After last night she figured he'd want to stay. Oh well she needed her sleep and her space.

The next morning Finn went for her run and got home before Callen came over. She picked out shorts and a light tee shirt to wear. They covered her scars so that was good.

She found some sunscreen and put it in a small tote along with other beach stuff. It had been over three year's sense she'd been on a beach. Callen rang the bell and she grabbed two bottles of water and headed out.

"Deeks and Kensi are joining us."

"Ok."

"Yeah Deeks is way too excited about a double date."

Finn tried not to sigh at this. She really was not sure she wanted to be dating Callen or anyone else for that matter. She did have to admit Callen was growing on her. It took close to half an hour to reach the beach. LA traffic was horrible. They found Kensi and Deeks on the beach waiting. Well Kensi was waiting Deeks was surfing.

"Do you surf? Asked Callen.

"Yes I do."

"I don't remember seeing a board at your house?"

"I don't have one anymore." Finn looked at him. "Long story."

"Ok I have time."

"The last time I surfed I was stationed in Hawaii. Got pulled into a bad riptide almost died, board was totaled never did find one half of it."

"Ok so we need to take you shopping for a skimpy bathing suit and a new surfboard."

"You're really stuck on skimpy huh?"

"Well not too skimpy don't want every guy on the beach checking you out."

"Oh good lord Callen."

Kensi laughed at them. "You two sound just like me and Deeks before."

"Yeah you two don't flirt as much now that you're sleeping together." Said Callen.

Kensi blushed again. Deeks chose that moment to come out of the water.

"Hey guys." He shook water over them all then pulled his wet suit off. "Waves suck today."

"Well they can't be great every day." Said Kensi.

Deeks then noticed a scar on Finn's leg. "Damn girl what happened to you?"

"Huh?" Deeks pointed at the scar.

"Oh yeah forgot about that one."

"Well?" Deeks wanted an answer.

"Cut it on some coral when I was in Australia surfing about ten years ago."

"Sweet."

"Deeks has a weird thing about scars." Said Kensi.

"I do not."

"Yes you do."

Finn looked at Callen and he shrugged. The day went fast and they all had a good time. Lunch at the food truck then a trip to Venice to walk the boardwalk. Dinner was Pizza at Finn's house. Deeks and Kensi headed home around eight so Kensi could watch next top model.

Callen and Finn sat on the couch and drank some beer. Finn had her legs pulled up on the couch and Callen started to trace the scar Deeks had pointed out on the beach.

"Looks like it hurt."

"It did."

"It wasn't from coral was it?"

"Nope."

"Tell me."

Callen could tell from looking at it the scar didn't happen ten years ago.

"Had a run in with a nut case a year and a half ago. End of story."

"Finn come on you can tell me."

"When I was a Marine there was a SGT in my platoon. Nice guy but not my type. He thought I was his. The case I told you where I met Gibbs, it was because this SGT decided to kidnap me. Gibbs and his team were sent in to find me. They did but didn't catch him."

"He did this to you?"

"This and more. I'm not ready to talk about it yet."

"The scar on your back?"

"Him too."

Callen sighed. He wanted to know more but figured if he pushed she'd pull back and push him away.

"Ok when you're ready to tell me more I'll be ready to listen."

"Callen it was a very bad time for me. I just can't talk about it yet."

"That's fine." Callen pulled her into his arms and just held her. They stayed that way for a long time. Callen looked at the clock it was past midnight. "Do you want me to stay?"

"If you want too." Finn was too tired to argue and was really enjoying having Callen hold her.

"Ok let's get you to bed then."

Finn came out of the bathroom in her favorite shorts and tank. Callen was in bed wearing his boxers. Finn simply slipped in with him and let him pull her close.

"Take all the time you need Finn. I'll still be here."

"You say that now."

"And I mean it."

Finn wanted to believe him. Her gut told her she could. Didn't Gibbs always tell her to go with her gut? So she settled into his arms and laced her fingers with his. Callen smiled against her neck and laid there while she slept. He finally fell asleep somewhere close to dawn.

The smell of coffee woke Finn up the next morning. Callen had put a cup next to the bed. A note said he had ran home and would be back to take her to breakfast soon. She smiled and rolled onto her back. Good lord the bed smelt like him now.

She pulled herself out of the bed and into the shower. Half hour later she was pulling on jeans and a shirt as Callen was walking in the door.

"Hey babe I'm back."

"Be out in a minuet." Finn braided her hair and pulled on her boots. Callen was sitting on the couch waiting.

"Ok let's go I know that bacon is calling your name."


	5. Chapter 5

A month later and Finn was settled into her new life in LA. Each morning she got up and went for a long run. By the time she got home Callen was usually waiting on her to ride to work. She had picked up on the undercover work like she had been doing it for years.

Finn had lost count of the amount of nights Callen had spent at her place. She finally just gave him a key. Sam loved this and teased Callen nonstop. Finn simply would roll her eyes at him and walk away.

The day Abby arrived was lucky for the team a slow day. Abby simply came walking into ops her suitcase rolling behind her.

"Hey everyone I'm here."

"Abby." Kensi was the first to great her. Eric almost fell trying to get down the stairs. Nell came up behind them and waited for Abby to let Eric go to say hello.

"Abby this is Nell."

"OMG!" Abby grabbed Nell in a bear hug. "You are soooo cute." Abby let Nell go. She smacked Eric in the arm. "Eric you didn't tell me she was so cute."

"Um yeah." Eric didn't know what to say to that. "I'm needed back up in OPS." He ran quickly up the stairs. Nell laughed and followed him.

"Hey Abby good to see you again." Said Sam.

"You to Sam. So where is my girl?"

Just then Finn came walking in with Callen close behind her.

"No."

"Yes."

"No.

"Yes."

Finn stopped and spun to face Callen. "Never going to happen Callen so get over it."

"I will not."

Abby looked at them then at Kensi and Sam. "What are they fighting about?"

"With them could be anything."

"Hey guys." Said Abby.

"Abby boy have I missed you." Finn gave her friend a hug.

"Me too. Everyone says hi." Abby spotted Callen. "G Callen how are you?"

"I'm good Abby." Callen put his arm around Finn's waist. She elbowed him. Abby raised an eyebrow at them both.

"So what's going on?"

"I'm taking Finn away for a weekend trip."

"No you are not."

"Yes I am. I already made the reservations."

"Well take Sam because I'm not going."

"Well I don't want to take Sam I want to take my girlfriend."

"Callen if you haven't noticed Abby is here. I'm spending the weekend with her not you."

"Well that's fine because our trip is next weekend."

Finn put her hands on her hips and glared at him.

"Miss Hudson why don't you leave early and enjoy your weekend with Abby." Said Hetty.

"Thanks Hetty." Finn packed up her stuff. She looked at Callen. "I'll deal with you later."

Callen simply smiled at her then pulled her in for a quick kiss. Hetty shook her heads and walked away. Finn didn't know if she should smack him or kiss him again. She chose to walk away.

"OMG you and Callen are so cute together." Abby got in the car. "So what's he like in bed?"

"Abby!"

"What?"

"I have no idea how he is."

"Are you serious? You've been here over a month and you haven't slept with him yet?"

"I sleep with him all the time we just haven't had sex is all."

"Why not?"

Finn pulled out into traffic. "You know why."

"You haven't showed him your scars yet have you?"

"He's seen the one on my lower back and the one on my leg."

"You haven't told him yet have you?"

"No."

"Finn you need to tell him."

"I know."

"You think he's going to stop wanting you when he finds out?" Abby felt for her friend.

They dropped Abby's stuff off at the house. Abby was in the bathroom and came out holding a pair of men's boxers.

"Anything you want to tell me?"

"Callen spends a lot of nights here. Says he sleeps when he's with me."

"Awwwww! That is so sweet."

The girls headed for Dinner texting Kensi and Nell to join them. They spent the evening sitting around an outdoor table laughing about everything. Abby and Nell laughed about Eric and his reaction that day.

By eleven they all headed home a bit drunk. Abby made up a bed on the couch and settled in to sleep. It was almost midnight when she woke up to find Callen letting himself in the door.

"Why hello G Callen." Abby said.

"Hey Abby sorry I woke you up."

"That's ok."

Abby settled back down. "G don't give up on her. She's been thru hell and back. Finn may not admit to it but she needs you."

Callen didn't know what to say to this. He headed to the bedroom and stripped before climbing in behind Finn. The second he wrapped his arms around her she woke up.

"You have your own home you know."

"Yes but I missed you."

Callen pulled her close and just held her.

"So where are we going next weekend?"

"San Diego. You said you always wanted to go there."

"Ok sounds nice." Finn snuggled into him and fell asleep.

Callen didn't know what Abby said to her to make Finn change her mind but he needed to thank her.

Finn woke up around six like she always did. She wanted to get a run in before her and Abby went out. It took her a minuet to realize why she couldn't move. Callen was holding her and was quietly snoring behind her.

Finn stretched and started to lift his arm. Callen simply pulled her closer. "G you need to let me up."

"No don't think so."

"I need to go for my run."

"Skip it." Mumbled Callen behind her.

Finn wanted to laugh. She settled back into his arms. She knew Abby was right she needed to tell Callen everything. He had lied to Joelle and has screwed it all up. She didn't want to take this further without him knowing. If he left then it just wasn't meant to be.

An hour later Finn finally got out from under Callen's arm. He pulled her pillow to his chest and went back to sleep. Finn found Abby making coffee.

"Morning."

"So Callen just lets himself in huh?"

"It was give him a key or let him pick my locks."

The girls drank their coffee and made plans for the day. The last trip Abby had made out to LA was for work. This weekend she wanted to see all the sights. Callen walked in closer to eight and got some coffee. The girls looked at him but didn't say anything.

Callen stopped and placed a kiss on the top of Finn's head. "So you two got your plans set?"

"Almost. Just deciding where to eat."

"Want me to come along?"

Finn looked at him. "You have nothing to do today do you?"

"Not really." Callen shrugged and looked at their list. Finally they decided where to eat and Abby ran to get a shower. Callen waited till Abby had left the room before pulling Finn into his arms. She snuggled into him and closed her eyes. "I don't have to go with you if you don't want me to."

"It's up to Abby."

"Ok I'll ask her when she comes back." Once Abby had her shower Finn went to get hers.

"So Abby do you want me to tag along or would you rather spend the day with just Finn."

"Well I was kind of hoping for a girls day." Abby looked at Callen. "How about we meet up for dinner and we can all hang out tonight?"

"Ok sounds good." Callen got his jacket. "Tell Finn to call me and let me know where to meet you."

"Where's Callen."

"He's going to meet us for dinner."

"Ok."

Abby gave Finn a look. "We need to have some girl time to take you shopping."

"Abby we're going sightseeing not shopping."

"Well we are making a pit stop at Victoria's secrets to buy you some hot little numbers for your tip."

"Abby."

"Nope we are getting you some slutty outfits."

Finn groaned. Abby would not stop until she got her way.

By dinner time they had hit everywhere Abby wanted to see. She bought several things to take back to Tony and Tim so they wouldn't feel left out. Finn texted Callen and told him to meet them at the restaurant. He was waiting outside for them when they pulled up.

Abby talked nonstop while they ate about all the things they saw that day. After they ate Eric called and wanted to know if Abby wanted to go to a new club with him. It was a Gothic club so of course Abby had to go. They drove her there and Eric promised to get her back to Finn's in one piece.

"Eric remember what happened the last time you went out with Abby."

"Yeah I know I will not leave her out of my sight."

Finn pulled the bags out of the trunk and Callen noticed the very pink bag.

"So you went shopping with Abby today?"

"Yeah she wanted to pick up a few things."

"Abby doesn't seem like a Victoria Secretes kind of girl."

"She's not that bag is mine."

Callen looked at her then tried to grab the bag. "Oh no you don't."

"Oh come one I'm going to see it all at some point."

"Don't count on it."

"Finn come on show me."

"Nope. I got this for our trip if your good you'll see it all then." Finn left him standing in the living room and went to hid the bag in her room.

When she came out Callen was sitting on the couch. "So you're really ok with this trip?"

"I'm sorry I gave you a hard time about it." Finn sat down next to him. "And yes I am ok with it."

"And you bought stuff for the trip?"

"Abby made me."

Callen laughed at this. "You know I'm not expecting anything I just want to go away for a few days and spend some time with you."

"I know and it will be nice to get away."

Callen wrapped her in his arms and they sat on the couch that way for almost an hour. One thing Callen loved about Finn was the fact they didn't need to talk. They could sit for hours just being together.

They were interrupted when someone knocked at the door. They opened the door to find a soaking wet Abby and Eric.

"Abby I am so sorry."

"It's ok Eric." Abby walked past them and into the bathroom.

"Eric what did you do?"

"I may have knocked over a candle and caught the place on fire."

"That's it Eric no more bars or clubs for you, ever." Said Callen.

"I'm fine when I'm out with the team or my friends, Abby make me nervous."

Eric headed home. They could hear him sneeze as he got in his car. Abby came out dry and in her pj's.

"I hope you guys had a better night than I did."

Finn looked at Callen. "It was quiet."

"So Abby what time is your flight tomorrow?"

"4 pm." Abby sat on the couch. "I wish I could have stayed longer but we are swamped back in DC."

"I still can't believe you flew out here for just a weekend." Said Finn.

"Well I have so much vacation time I have to use before the end of the year."

"We need to take Abby to the diner tomorrow for breakfast."

"You'll love this place Abby. We go every Sunday so Callen can OD on bacon."

Abby told them about Eric setting the club on fire. They had gotten out before anyone could figure out it was him.

"I feel so bad. Eric was trying so hard to show me a good time."

"I wonder if he does this stuff when he goes out with Nell?" asked Callen.

Once Abby went to bed Finn and Callen went into the bedroom.

"You know I'm starting to doubt the fact that you have a bed at your house."

"I do too have a bed. In fact I bought a new mattress this morning." The truth was Callen didn't want Finn in the same bed Joelle had slept in. He not only got a new mattress he ordered a brand new bed.

"So am I ever going to see this bed?"

"How about we stay at my place this week?"

"Ok."

Callen was surprised she said yes. He honestly figured she'd snap at him about it. They got ready for bed and turned in for the night.

The next morning Finn managed to get out of the bed and go for her run. She came back to find Callen and Abby drinking coffee. Callen handed her a mug and she headed to take her shower. Callen ran home to change.

"So how far away does Callen live?"

"Four blocks."

"Wow."

"Yeah I found out one morning when I went for a run."

Half an hour later they were on their way for breakfast. Abby loved the diner and laughed at the plate of bacon Callen had. After breakfast they took Abby to see a few more spots then got her to the airport in time to get her flight.

"I am going to miss you so much." Abby and Finn hugged outside the airport. Abby then hugged Callen. "Take care of her."

"I will Abby."

"I want an invitation to the wedding."

"Abby don't start."

Abby waved goodbye and headed into the airport.

"You know you're going to have to make her maid of honor."

"Don't you start too."

Callen kissed Finn and they headed back into the city.

Chapter notes: Next up What happens when Finn and Callen finally have the talk about what happened to her. Will Callen stay or will he run? What really did happen to her? Tune in next time to find out.


	6. Chapter 6

Turned out Callen had arranged for them to leave Thursday afternoon for their trip. That way they would get there that night and have two full days away. The closer to the time they were supposed to leave the more nervous she got.

Finally Callen stood up and grabbed his bag. "Ok Finn let's go."

Finn looked up and closed her lap top and picked up her bag. They stopped for burgers to eat on the way. The drive took a few hours and they mostly stayed quiet on the drive.

At some point Finn fell asleep. She woke up when the car stopped. Callen had pulled into a bed and breakfast that sat right on the water. "Nice place."

"Hetty knows the owner so we got the best room in the place."

They checked in and were led down a long hall to a room in the back. It had to be the honeymoon suite. Finn was going to kill Hetty. The room had French doors that opened to a patio and a path to the beach. The bathroom was huge with a sunken tub. But it was the bed that drew Finn's eyes. The thing was huge.

Callen was busy unpacking and didn't seem to notice. "So I thought we'd take a walk and see what's around here then find a place to eat."

"Yeah ok." Finn finally snapped out of it and pulled her stuff out of her bag.

"You ok?"

"Yep just fine."

"Finn what is it?"

"I haven't been away with anyone in a very long time is all."

"Hey noting has to happen ok."

"Ok."

They headed out to explore. It was still early so there were a lot of people on the streets. Callen had been her many times but mainly for work. After about an hour they found a little café that looked good. They then headed back to the room.

Once they were back Callen really wasn't sure what to do. Finn knew he was being cautious and decided it was time to come clean.

"Callen I think we need to talk."

"Your breaking up with me aren't you?"

"No." Finn looked at him and took a deep breath. "You might want to sit down."

"Ok what is it?"

"Remember that nut case I told you about from when I was a marine?"

"Yeah."

"Well a year and a half ago he got out on good behavior." Finn looked at Callen. "He came after me."

"Finn what did he do?"

"Tom grabbed me when I was letting myself into my apartment." Finn started to pace. "He decided that if he couldn't have me he'd make sure no one else would ever want me either."

Callen was confused. He want to say something when Finn stopped him. "Let me get this all out ok." Callen nodded.

"It was a Friday and I didn't have to work that weekend. I figured out that no one would miss me until Monday. Tom must have known that too." Finn started pacing again. "He drugged me. Most of the time I was pretty out of it."

She wrapped her arms around herself. "It was some time around Saturday that I came out of it enough to know I was really in trouble. He had a knife out and the next thing I knew he was cutting into me."

"Crap." Callen said. He was holding onto the bed afraid to move.

"I'm not sure how Gibbs knew but he showed up at my place that night." Finn stopped pacing. "If he hadn't showed up I'd be dead right now."

"Finn how bad did he cut you?"

"It might just be easier to show you." Finn took a deep breath and pulled her top over her head. Callen first saw the scar that ran across her left breast and down between them. She pulled off her bra and he then noticed all the small cuts in X's across both breasts. They had been made with shallow cuts but the scars they left where still visible.

"Ok that's not that bad."

Finn sighed and kicked off her shoes then dropped her jeans. Callen's eyes got huge. A deep scar ran from her left hip across her lower belly and dipped between her legs. Finn closed her eyes and pushed her panties down kicking them off.

Callen rubbed his face with his hand. He didn't know how anyone could do something like this to another human being. He looked up at her face and Finn still had her eyes closed. He realized she was afraid of what she would see in his eyes if she looked at him.

Finn was standing close enough that Callen could reach out and touch her. He put his hands on her hips and pulled her closer so she was standing between her legs. Callen put his head against her and wrapped his arms around her body.

"I don't care about the scars."

"You shouldn't have to look at them."

"Neither should you but it's something we can deal with."

Callen leaned his head back and looked up at her. "You are so beautiful."

"I don't deserve you."

"Yeah well you got me anyways." Callen stood up and pulled her into his arms. "I'm going to run and get us some beer. Get dressed and we'll find a movie to watch. Callen kissed her and headed out to find beer. Finn shook her head and got ready for bed. She pulled out one of Callen's shirts and pulled it on with her panties.

Callen came back with a six pack and a bag. "Hey I found donuts too." He kicked the door shut and stopped dead. Finn was sitting on the bed wearing his shirt. "Ok didn't expect you to be wearing my shirt but ok."

"Didn't think you'd mind."

"Yeah I don't." Callen put the beer down and handed her the bag of doughnuts. "I'm gonna go get changed."

When he came back Finn was surfing the tv looking for something to watch. "So find anything good?"

"Not really." Finally Finn found the new Batman movie. "Oh the Dark Night sweet."

"You like Batman?"

"Who doesn't"

Callen laughed and joined her in the bed. He opened them two beers and they settled in to watch the movie. It was almost over when Callen looked at her. "So do I get to see what you bought with Abby this weekend?"

"I don't know I kinda like this shirt better."

Callen laughed and turned the tv off. "The shirt does look good on you but I think it would look better on the floor."

"Really well who am I to argue with you." Finn giggled as Callen pulled the shirt off her body and tossed it away. "Way better on the floor."

Callen started kissing his way down her body licking each and every scar on her chest. He wanted her to understand that they really didn't matter. Finally he latched onto her nipple and sucked hard.

"Shit." Finn said as she arched her back up off the bed. She grabbed his head and held it in place. Callen finally pulled away and moved to her other breast giving it the same attention. Finally he started moving down her body till he came upon the scar that ran down between her legs.

He licked the length till he met her panties. Callen pulled them off tossing them across the room. He liked the entire scar to it's end then pushed his tongue between her folds. It had been a long time sense either of them had been with anyone so their bodies were in a frenzy to find release.

Callen wanted to hold back as long as he could and just let her enjoy this. He started to suck on her and Finn screamed. He was glad they had a room off to itself right now. Callen looked up at her and smiled. Finn had her head tossed back and her eyes closed.

Callen pushed in two fingers finding her tight and wet. He moved his fingers and went back to sucking on her. A few minutes later Finn exploded around him."

"Wow."

"Yeah and it's not over yet." Callen spread her legs and sunk into her. It took him several thrusts to get completely into her. "God this feels so good." Callen started with deep long thrusts until he could feel Finn raising her hips up to meet his. Callen kept moving faster and harder until they were both calling out each others names and collapsing.

They lay there for a long time afterwards just holding each other. Finally Finn drifted off to sleep. Callen simply held her.


	7. Chapter 7

Callen lay awake most of the night just holding Finn. He knew she was the one. Cop or no cop she was the one he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. He just wasn't sure that was a future she wanted. You don't go thru a trauma like that and come out totally ok. He's have to take his time and make her realize that he really did love her.

The next morning they went to the dining room of the B&B for breakfast.

"I have a surprise for you today."

"Ok." Finn looked at him over her coffee cup. "Are you going to tell me now or do I have to wait?"

"I think I'll make you wait."

Finn rolled her eyes at him and went back to eating. Callen tried not to be to into the change in their relationship. He kept thinking keep it cool.

They got the car and Callen started driving. Finn was surprised when he pulled into the zoo parking lot.

"The zoo, that's your surprise?"

Callen wasn't sure if she was ok with it or pissed at him.

"Yeah unless you want to go somewhere else?"

Finn smiled at him. "The zoo is good. I haven't been to one in years."

They spent the entire morning and most of the afternoon at the zoo. Callen found out that the big cats were her favorite. They laughed when the realized the grizzly bear reminded them of Sam. They hit the gift shop on the way out and Callen picked up two stuffed racoon's.

"Ok what's with the little guys?"

"Inside joke only Kensi and Deeks understand." Callen shook his head. "I really have no idea but it will be a cute gift for them."

Finn picked up a pair of tigers, one orange and one white. Callen simply took them off her and put them on the counter with the raccoons. He secretly thought they would be nice to have later on if they had kids.

They ate lunch at a nearby restaurant and went down to see the Navy ships that were in port. By dinner time they were tired and headed back to the B&B to eat.

"How about room service?" said Callen.

"Sounds good."

Callen stopped at the desk and asked for a cart to be brought to the room. Callen ordered two steaks. He was told it would take about 25 minutes.

They got back to the room. "So what can we do for 25 minutes?" said Callen. Finn rolled her eyes at him and kicked off her shoes.

"I say you can give me a foot rub." Finn laid back in the bed and looked at him. Callen laughed and figured out sure why not.

Their dinner came and they dug into the perfectly cooked steaks. Callen had ordered cheesecake for dessert and they decided to save it for later as they were now too full.

"I think I'm going to take a bath." Said Finn. Callen nodded and pushed the cart out into the hall. Finn had the tub filled and had stripped down to nothing and Callen hadn't joined her. She stuck her head out and looked. He was sitting on the bed seeing what was on tv. "Callen you joining me or is that ball game more interesting."

She had to laugh at the look on his face. Finn simply got into the tub and waited. Callen joined her and she scooted forward so he could get in behind her.

"This is nice." Said Callen relaxing in the warm water.

"Yep." Callen was getting used to her one word answers.

"Too bad we have to head home tomorrow."

"What time is check out?"

"We have a late one at 2pm."

"Mmmmmm. Good we can sleep in."

Once the water got cold they got out. Callen headed into the bedroom in only a towel. He was pulling the blankets down when he heard Finn clear her throat. He turned to find her standing there in a very sexy little and I mean little outfit.

"Wow."

"You wanted to know what I bought with Abby." She stepped into the room and did a little turn.

"Wow."

Finn laughed and joined him at the bed. "I take it you like?"

"Oh yeah I like."

Hours later they were snuggled up in the bed. "I was thinking about getting a tattoo to cover the worst of the scars."

"Ok if it will make you feel better about it."

"Do you want to help me pick out what I get?"

"Only if you want me too."

"Well you will be the one looking at it so I think it should be something you can live with too."

"How about property of G Callen."

"Um, no."

Callen laughed. "Ok we'll figure something out."

The next day they headed home.


	8. Chapter 8

Authors notes: Thanks for reading. Also some major Densi smut ahead. Because I just can't resist writing it.

Monday morning Deeks and Kensi came in and stopped dead. They each had a stuffed raccoon on their desks.

"Did you?" they said at the same time.

"No." they answered at the same time.

Callen sat at his desk and tried not to laugh. Finn had the idea to put them there and not tell them anything. See how long it took them to figure it out. Kensi picked hers up and smiled.

Deeks scratched his head and put his raccoon on his outgoing paperwork. "They are so cute." Said Kensi.

"Are you sure you didn't do this Kensi?"

"Deeks I was with you all weekend, when would I have had the time?"

"Ok good point."

Deeks looked over at Callen. "So Callen enjoy your weekend?"

"Yeah it was great."

"So where's Finn?" asked Kensi.

"Gym."

Kensi got up and went to find her friend.

"Ok how did it go? Did you get some?"

"Hello Kensi how was your weekend?"

"Mine was good now how was yours?"

"It was nice." Finn took a long drink of water.

"Just nice, please tell me you got Callen naked."

Finn looked at her and had to laugh. Kensi was a little too into this.

"Yes I did."

"Well how was it?"

"Good."

"Just good?" Kensi looked at her. "Oh come on it had to be better than good."

"Ok I'll tell you if you tell me how it is with Deeks."

Kensi quickly closed her mouth. "It's good."

They both laughed.

"So does this mean you're together now?"

"If you ask Callen the answer is yes."

"And what's your answer?"

"I really have no idea." Finn looked around. "I like him I really do but boy does he come on strong."

"Callen really, really likes you."

"Kensi he picks my locks and lets himself in. Tells everyone I'm his girlfriend. Oh and he had Hetty get us the honeymoon suite at the B&B."

"Like I said he really likes you."

"I get that." Finn shook her head. "I guess I need to get used to it."

"Yes you do. That or tell him you're not interested."

"Little hard to do that now since I slept with him."

Kensi laughed. "I'm just happy Callen finally found someone. That boy needs to get a life."

The girls were laughing when Deeks came to find Kensi. "Hey what's so funny?"

They both looked at him and burst out laughing.

"Seriously what's so funny?"

"Nothing Deeks." Said Finn heading to the bathroom to get changed for work. Kensi simply smiled at Deeks and walked past him smacking him on the ass on the way past.

"You were talking about me weren't you?" Deeks followed Kensi. "Come on Kensi tell me."

"We were not talking about you."

"Yes you were, I know you were."

"Ok fine we were comparing you and Callen in bed."

"Ok that is not cool Kensi. I don't talk to the guys about you."

Kensi smirked at Callen when she sat down. "Way to go Callen."

"Huh?"

"Your weekend. Way to go."

"What did she tell you?"

"Just that you two really enjoyed yourselves."

Callen looked up to see Finn walk in. He gave her a look and she gave him one back.

Kensi and Deeks wandered off arguing over what Kensi and Finn had talked about.

"What did you tell Kensi?"

"She wanted to know if we had sex."

"You told her."

"Callen everyone already thinks we're sleeping together it's no big deal." Finn looked at him. "Seriously Callen you spend every night at my place, tell guys that hit on me to back off and act possessive."

Callen looked at her and Finn smiled at him then got back to work. She was right it wasn't a big idea. Till Sam came in.

"G you get any this weekend?"

"Sam."

"Hey Finn." Sam looked over at Callen. "So you two make a baby this weekend?"

"Sam seriously that's what you want to know?" Callen groaned.

"I have a bet with Michelle."

"Tell her it's none of your business."

Callen looked at Finn. She had her head buried in her paperwork and refused to look up. Then it hit him they hadn't used anything that weekend.

Sam saw the look on Callen's face then looked at Finn. Looks like he hit close to home. "I'm gonna go find Deeks and Kensi." Said Sam getting up and leaving the room.

"Finn."

"Don't say it."

"I have a room at my place that would make a great nursery."

Finn looked up at him like he was crazy. Callen smiled and shrugged. "Just saying it wouldn't be the worst thing in the world."

"Callen we work at a job where we could die at any moment. Neither of us have had the best childhoods."

"No be we have a lot of support and we can make it work."

Finn took a deep breath closed her eyes and let the breath out. "How about we just wait till we know for sure."

"Ok no baby talk for a few weeks."

"And if you want sex again you buy condoms and remember them."

"Yes dear."

Finn rolled her eyes at him and got back to work. Callen on the other hand couldn't concentrate. He opened his lap top and started looking at baby stuff. He said he wouldn't talk about it he never said he wouldn't think about it.

He never told Sam but this was one subject that he and Jolene couldn't agree on and it had a big impact on the breakup. Callen wanted a family Jolene hadn't. So he chose to walk away and hope he found someone who wanted what he wanted.

And here he was again with a girlfriend who from what he was seeing didn't want kids either. Just his luck, maybe he wasn't meant to have kids. Callen made some notes just in case and when it was lunch time offered to run out to pick it up.

"Want me to come with you?" asked Finn.

"No I'm good."

Sam watched him leave. "So a baby huh?"

"Sam don't start with me."

"You don't want it?"

"I don't even know if there is one."

"Well if there is do you want it?"

Finn looked over at Callen's empty desk. "I don't really know Sam."

"Well I can tell you this that Callen wants kids."

"Yeah I kind of got that already." Finn leaned back and looked at Sam. "I'm not sure I'm ready to be a mom."

"You'll be fine. G on the other hand will go over board and drive you crazy until the kid is like 16 and hates you both."

Finn burst out laughing. "Oh yeah that is G alright."

"You know I really thought he and Joelle would make it. Then out of the blue he said it was over and never did tell me why. She refused to talk about it either."

"Well he never told me either so no clue here."

"Ok so let's make a bet G is already planning the nursery."

"I told him no talking about it till we find out for sure. That's at least a month."

"A month for G to go all baby crazy." Sam chuckled. "This is going to be fun."

"Yeah for you."

"What's going to be fun?" asked Deeks taking his seat.

"Looks like G and Finn forgot to use anything this weekend so we're taking bets on how baby crazy G is going to get before they find out if she's pregnant."

"Oh I'm in on that." Said Kensi. "$50 says he already has baby stuff on his computer."

"Ok you're on." Replied Sam.

Kensi moved to Callen's seat and powered up his lap top. She started looking at his recent searches. "Sam you owe me money. Looks like Callen has been searching for baby stuff."

"Oh god." Finn dropped her head to her desk and moaned. "I'm so screwed."

The others all laughed. Kensi quickly shut down his laptop and moved back to her own chair. It wasn't long before Callen came back and handed out lunch. He smirked when he put the bag on Finn's desk. She was almost afraid of what was in it.

Reaching in her hand touched something soft. She pulled out a small stuffed rabbit that rattled when she moved it. "Oh you have go to be kidding me."

Sam tried hard not to laugh. Kensi let out one of her signature Ha's and Deeks almost choked on his soda.

"Callen you're sleeping at your own house tonight."

Callen was the one to groan this time.

Hetty and Granger sat back and watched. "Remember it was your idea to bring her here."

"Yes and I still stand by that idea."

"Even if she ends up having Callen's kid?"

"I think they would make fine parents." Hetty sipped her tea.

"To tell you the truth I always figured it would be Blye and Deeks having a kid first. Then those two upstairs."

Hetty nodded her head in agreement. Callen was like a son and Hetty only wanted the best for him. She had like Jolene but there was something missing there. She only had to see him with Finn to realize that she was what was missing in his life.

When the day was over Callen and Finn drove home. "So do I really have to sleep in my own bed tonight?"

"Yes."

"Oh come on the bunny is cute."

"That's not the point."

"Then what is?"

"Look I just want one night to myself ok."

"Yeah sure." Callen pulled up in front of her house. "I'll pick you up in the morning."

"Ok." Finn looked at Callen. He was staring out the front window. She got out and watched him drive away. "Well I think I just screwed that up."

Finn went in the house and popped in a frozen dinner. She ate and dropped onto the couch. Finn pulled out the bunny and looked at it. She smiled at it and decided to fix things before it went too south. Finn packed a bag and walked over to Callen's place.

He didn't open the door right away but when he did he was surprised"

"Finn everything ok?"

"Yeah." Finn walked past him. "So you want to show me the nursery."

"You sure?"

"Yes I'm sure."

Callen took her hand and gave her a tour of the house. He showed her the room across from his. "It has great light."

"I'm sorry I snapped at you."

"It's ok."

"No it's not." Finn leaned against the wall. "I took my bad mood out on you and I shouldn't have." She looked at Callen.

"This is just going so fast and I just needed to catch my breath."

"I shouldn't have pushed things."

"Let's just make sure we're using protection for now till we find out for sure ok."

"Ok." Callen pulled her into his arms. "So how long do we have to wait?"

"A month."

"Ok that's not too long."

Finn shook her head. "You really want kids don't you?"

"Yes."

"Ok. But if I'm not pregnant we wait a while before really trying ok?"

"Ok." Callen pulled away. "So are you sleeping her tonight?"

"Yes."

"Good." Callen smirked at her.

"I really do mean sleep Callen."

"Ok fine I don't have anything here anyways."

DEEKS APT.

"So you and Finn were really talking about what we do in bed?"

"No of course not." Kensi snagged a beer out of the fridge and joined Deeks on the couch. "I was asking her if she got Callen naked and how it was."

"Why do you care how it was?" Deeks was getting worried.

"Oh come on its Callen. He can't keep a woman around for more than five minutes."

"And you wanted to know if she was kicking him to the curb already?"

"In a way." Kensi shrugged. "Callen is the closest thing I have to a brother I don't want to see him hurt and he really likes her."

"Ok just don't start talking about what I do in bed with her."

"Well I already tell Nell…"

"What?" Deeks almost spit his beer across the room.

"Just kidding."

"Not funny Kensi."

"Oh come on do you really think I'd tell people what we do in bed."

"Considering we almost never make it to the bed."

Kensi poked at Deeks leg with her foot. "That is not my fault."

"Ok so we make it to the bed tonight?"

Kensi looked at him, tilted her head to the side and gave him the same look she had back in the restaurant all those months ago. Deeks swallowed and watched as she stood and headed towards his bedroom. She stopped at the hall and pulled her shirt off and dropped it on the floor. Deeks watched as her bra came flying his way then her panties.

"Ok bed it is." Deeks finished his beer and went in to find Kensi naked and on his bed. They still hadn't talked about their thing. They spent each day together at work and each night together at one of their places. Most nights they just slept. On the nights they didn't well let's just say the couch saw a lot of action.

"So how do you want to do this?" asked Kensi a smirk on her face. She had learned early on Deeks liked to be in control in bed. So did she but most of the time she let him have his way.

"How about I make you scream." Said Deeks stripping his clothing off.

"That could work." Replied Kensi as she opened her legs for him. Deeks laughed and pushed them further apart. He laid down and slipped two fingers into her. Kensi groaned and tossed her head back.

"Princess so wet for me." Deeks stuck his face between her legs and tasted her.

"Oh god Deeks."

Deeks sucked on her clit and pushed a third finger into her. Kensi finally screamed. Deeks raised his head and smiled at her. "There it is." Deeks moved up her body and pushed into her.

"You know Kensi we really do need to talk."

"About what?" said Kensi raising her hips and grinding against him.

"About us."

Kensi looked up at him. "What about us?"

"Is this all about sex for you?"

Kensi's eyes got huge. "Is that what you think?"

"Well we never go out other than work. We eat watch tv and screw."

Kensi pushed at his shoulders but Deeks didn't move off her. "No way Princess I'm not moving until we talk." Deeks leaned down and kissed her. "The day you left you called me your boyfriend."

"I did."

"Am I still your boyfriend?"

"You're my everything." Whispered Kensi.

"You're my everything too." Deeks started to move then pulling out and pushing in hard and fast the way they both liked it.

An hour later Deeks lay there holding Kensi tightly. "How about tomorrow we go out to dinner."

"Ok." Said Kensi as she traced patterns on his arm.

"See talking wasn't that hard." Said Deeks kissing the back of her neck.

Kensi giggled and snuggled into his body more. "I like our actions better."

"Yeah me too."


	9. Chapter 9

Authors notes: Ok so after watching the new season and how the team handled the DOD I thought it would be funny to see how Finn would handle it. So after this chapter I will start writing in the new season story line. It may not be spot on but it will be close.

Reviews always welcome.

Finn walked into OPS and took her spot next to Callen. She had figured out if she stood next to him during briefings he didn't keep glancing at her the entire time. Nell gave them the briefing and Callen gave out orders like always.

Callen told Kensi and Deeks to go talk to the widow. Because one of the suspects was a Navy Seal Sam went to talk to him. Callen took Finn with him to the crime scene.

"So I know what type of tattoo you can get."

"Ok." Finn looked over at him.

"Actually I have a few in mind."

"Ok I'll bite what are they?"

"Was thinking about stars."

"Stars."

"Yep stars. Blue stars."

"Top or bottom?" Finn looked out the window as they drove.

"Both."

"Alright but only if you get one too."

"You want me to get a star tattoo?"

"Yep, if I'm going to be in that much pain so are you."

Callen laughed and pulled the car over. He looked at her. Finn had a smirk on her face and shook her head as she got out of the car.

"Do I get to pick where it goes or are you picking?"

"Oh I'm picking." Finn said. "So why the star?"

"It will match the ones behind your ear."

"The ones behind my ear are pink not blue."

"Yeah but I love how you look in blue." Callen led the way up to the door. "Especially when it's blue lace."

"Blue lace huh."

"Yep."

Finn rolled her eyes at him. They were just about to go in the door of the house when gun fire erupted. Finn dropped behind the porch support and looked over at Callen. He had his hand on his side. He looked up at her and she realized he was hit. Pulling out her phone she called Eric.

"Eric I need paramedics at our location. Callen is hurt." She was going to move towards him when a new spray of bullets hit the steps between them. "Eric we need back up now. Automatic fire."

"EMT's are 10 minutes out." Eric looked over at Nell.

"Eric what is going on?" said Hetty coming into the room.

"Callen has been shot and they are taking automatic fire."

By now Finn had got her ear wig in and was firing back. "Miss Hudson what is going on?"

"Hetty Callen took a bullet to the left side. We never made it to the door before whoever is in there started shooting." Finn glanced over at Callen. He was pale and holding his side in pain. She pulled off her jacket and tossed it to him.

"Callen use this and put pressure on the wound."

"EMT's are five minutes out. Kensi and Deeks are two blocks away." Said Nell.

Finn leaned around the pillar and fired off three more shots then reloaded. "G stay with me ok."

"Trying." Callen kept his eyes on Finn. "Sorry."

"For what?"

"For all this."

"G you're going to be fine." Finn spotted Kensi pull up. "Back up is here G."

Kensi and Deeks went around to the back and they heard more gun fire then silence. Finn scrambled over to Callen.

"Ok let me see." She pulled her jacket away. "Ok thru and thru." Finn looked up at him and leaned in to kiss Callen. "Just hold on a few more minutes."

"Love you."

Finn choked back a sob. "Love you too."

The paramedics pulled up then and Finn filled them in on his wounds. She pulled his keys out and tossed them to Deeks. "I'm going with him."

"Right we got this."

Back at OPS everyone was silent. Hetty took a deep breath. "Miss Jones which hospital are they taking Mr. Callen too?"

"I'll find out."

"I'll handle things here." Said Granger. He didn't like the idea of Finn being on her own right now.

At the hospital Finn sat her head bowed and her hands clasped. She felt someone sit next to her on each side. She felt a hand on her back and then saw a hand cover both of hers. Hetty squeezed her hands but didn't say anything. She knew it was Sam on the other side of her.

"I should have been there."

"It wouldn't have mattered. The house was supposed to be cleared no one was supposed to be in there." Finn didn't lift her head. "There was no warning, no signs."

They sat there for over an hour before a doctor came out to talk to them.

"Agent Callen's family?"

Finn stood. "I'm his girlfriend."

"Agent Callen is very lucky. The bullet missed everything. He did lose a lot of blood."

"Is he going to be ok?"

"With some rest yes. I'll send a nurse to let you know when he's in his room."

Finn sat back down and leaned back in the chair then sat forward again and pulled out the bag that held Callen's things. His gun, badge, watch and wallet were in the bag.

"I'll go get us some coffee." Said Sam.

Finn looked down at the bag in her hands. "Mr. Callen told me you're trying for a baby."

Finn laughed. "Not what I'd call it." She looked at Hetty and smiled. "He really wants kids."

"And you don't?"

"Never did before, now I kind of like the idea."

"I'll need to know when you find out so I can alter your work."

"Oh trust me Callen will be the one deciding on what I can and cannot do."

Hetty chuckled. Yes she figured as much. "I'm very happy that the two of you found each other."

"He is very persistent."

"Yes he is."

Sam came back with coffee and handed one to Finn. Hetty's phone rang and she stepped away to speak with Nell. She found out that the man Deeks and Kensi had killed was a Marine. He had been high on some type of designer drug. Hetty told Nell about Callen and told her she'd be back as soon as they were allowed to see Callen.

It took another two hours before they were left in to see Callen. Finn took his hand in hers and tried not to cry. He was still asleep and they were told he would most likely sleep for a while. Hetty headed back to work leaving Sam behind.

"Sam you can go too."

"How about I get you some food fist?"

"Ok but not a lot and some juice please."

"You got it."

Sam came back and brought food. Finn gave him Callen's things to take back to OPS then settled in to wait. A nurse came in and checked on him and smiled at Finn. "Can I get you anything?"

"No I'm fine."

"Alright I'll be right outside if you change your mind."

Finn was about to doze off when he felt Callen move. She opened her eyes and saw him watching her.

"Hey there."

"Hey."

"Doc says you're going to be just fine." Finn took his hand in hers. "Deeks got the guy who shot you."

"You ok?" asked Callen quietly.

"I'm fine."

"You sure?" Callen raked his eyes over her body.

"G I'm fine not a scratch."

"Good was worried about you and the baby."

"Ok first I'm fine second we don't know if there is a baby."

"There is trust me."

"Oh and how do you know?"

"Had a dream."

"Oh so you had a dream that told you I'm pregnant."

"Yes." Callen started to fall asleep again. "A little boy, we're having a boy." And he was out once more.

Finn shook her head then put her hand on her belly. How the hell did she get here? Oh yeah she kissed him to piss off his ex. Finn groaned not her best idea either that or it was her best idea ever.

It was past one am when Callen woke up again. Finn was sound asleep with her head on the bed next to him. The night nurse came in and smiled at them. "She refused to leave."

Callen nodded and closed his eyes again.

The next morning Callen woke up and Finn was not there. Hetty sat in her chair. "Don't worry Mr. Callen. Sam took her home to change and get something to eat."

"I love her Hetty."

"I know you do."

"We're having a baby."

Hetty chuckled again. "Right now you need to rest."

"Thanks Hetty."

"For what?"

"For bringing her here."

Callen was in and out of it the new hour. Finally Finn came back into the room. She had changed her clothing and eaten. Sam had headed to work and Finn had drove herself to the hospital.

"Ah good your back, he's missed you."

"Thanks for sitting with him Hetty."

"You take the day and stay with him."

"Ok Hetty. Call if you need me."

"Don't worry we can handle things at work, you just take care of Mr. Callen."

When Callen woke up he smiled at Finn. "Hey there beautiful."

"Hey yourself."

"Did you eat?"

"Yes and it was healthy so don't start on me."

"You had coffee didn't you?"

"Yes and I will give it up when I have to and not before."

"Ok fine." Callen took her hand in his. "How about you think about moving in with me."

"How about we take it one day at a time."

"Finn."

"Callen."

"I'm going too fast again?"

"Yes but that's ok."

"I never planned on this you know."

"I know neither did I."

"Hetty gave me the day off so I can stay with you."

"Good I hate being in this place."

"I know you do."

The doctor came in later that day and checked Callen out. "Well I think you can head home in a day or two."

"How about today?"

"Agent Callen I would like to keep you here today and if all goes well you can go home tomorrow."

"That will be fine." Said Finn.

"Hey doc how soon can a women know that she's pregnant?"

The doctor looked at Callen then at Finn who was turning red. She smiled. "Four weeks is the earliest."

"Ok thanks." Callen looked at Finn. "Three more weeks to wait then." Finn didn't know where to look.

Twenty minutes later the doctor came back and handed Finn a bag. "These are the tests that show the earliest results. I put in a few for you."

"Thank you." Finn turned bright red again and Callen simply smiled.

As soon as the doctor left Finn smacked Callen in the arm. "OMG! I've never been so embarrassed."

"I love you."

Finn looked at Callen and leaned in to kiss him. "Love you too."

A week later Callen was home and restless. He was still in pain but was able to move around the house. Since there wasn't much else to do he ended up walking laps around his empty house. He kept stopping and looking in the room across from his. He pictured a crib against the wall and a changing table by the window. Maybe a nice rocking chair in the corner. Of course there would be toys everywhere.

Looking at the clock Callen knew Finn would be home soon. She had been staying at his place at night and heading home in the morning to get ready for work. He kept telling her it would be easier to just move in with him. She always gave him a look and refused.

Finn came in just then and found Callen looking in the room. "Daydreaming again?"

"Yes."

"I brought dinner." Finn headed back to the kitchen. "Did you take your pills?"

"Yes I did." Callen followed her and wrapped his arms around her middle resting his hands on her stomach.

"How's my girl today?"

"Good." Callen kissed her neck and just held her. "Eric walked in on Kensi and Deeks in the supply closet today."

"He didn't?"

"Yep. Never heard a grown man make a sound like that before." Finn laughed. "I don't know what was funnier, Eric's scream or Deeks and Kensi trying to avoid Granger the rest of the day."

"I promise you I will never try and have sex with you in the supply closet."

"I already got a lecture from Granger about that."

They ate and settled in bed to watch a movie on the lap top. Finn pulled something out of her bag and put it on Callen's lap. He picked up a very small pair of blue knit booties.

"Jamie in personnel knit them for us."

"They are so small."

"What I want to know is how everyone at work thinks I'm pregnant."

"Don't ask me I only talked to Hetty about it."

"Callen I have people monitoring what I eat, how much I work out it's driving me crazy."

"Just wait till you start showing."

"Ok not funny."

Two weeks and they may find out if she really was pregnant or not. Since Callen had gotten shot they hadn't had to worry about protection. Callen was in no shape for sex just yet.

Once the two weeks were over Callen started dropping hints that Finn should take a test. She refused or made excuses. He gave up after a few days. Week five Finn took one of the test to work with her. Kensi saw it and asked her if she wanted her to wait with her.

"No I'm good."

"Don't worry it will be ok."

"Remember that when you're the one taking the test." Kensi made a face and Finn laughed.

Twenty minutes later she still hadn't come out of the bathroom.

"Maybe you should go check on her." Suggested Deeks.

Kensi stood up and went to the bathroom. She found Finn sitting on the floor. "I can't look."

Kensi walked over to the sink and looked. "What does the plus mean?" asked Kensi joking. Finn's eyes got huge and she moved fast ending up over the toilet emptying her stomach.

"It means Callen was right and I'm going to kill him."

Kensi and Finn walked out together. Hetty was waiting on them. She handed Finn a cup of tea.

"It's a special blend for expecting mothers."

Finn took the tea and went to her desk. Sam and Deeks just looked at her.

"Go ahead Deeks get all the jokes out of the way now."

"Yeah I think I'll pass." Said Deeks. Sam chuckled.

"He's afraid of you." Said Sam.

"He should be."

"So when are you going to tell Callen?" asked Kensi.

"Well as far as he's concerned he's known for five weeks."

Finn drank the tea and had to admit it settled her stomach. Before she left for home Hetty handed her a tin of it for home. Finn stopped and picked up dinner then headed to her place to pack a bag. She walked into Callen's house and found him in his chair reading.

"Hey how was work?"

Finn didn't answer and went to the kitchen to put dinner out. "Finn what's wrong?"

"Well you were right."

"About what?" Callen was a bit confused.

Finn pulled the test out and handed it to him. "Wow really?"

"Well I've been puking my guts out at work in the mornings. Kensi thinks there is a smell there that is bugging me. Hetty gave me tea that helps and set me up with a doctor apt for Friday."

"Ok I'm going with you."

"You have your apt in the morning and mine is afterwards but they are both in the hospital so it will work out."

"You're ok with this?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Just checking." Callen looked a bit worried.

"Callen there was never any doubt about keeping this baby. I would have liked to wait but I also think that everything happens for a reason." Finn wrapped her arms around Callen and rested her head on his shoulder. "Sam and Deeks have offered to help me move in this weekend."

"You're sure you want to move in?"

"I promised you when we found out for sure that I would. And it just makes more sense to only have one house."

"Ok we're really doing this."

Finn pulled back and laughed. "You sure you can handle it?"

"I hope so." Callen put his hand on her belly and smiled. "Told you so."

"I already said you were right."

They sat down to eat. Finn had gotten a salad and Callen a steak sandwich. After they ate Callen insisted Finn take a hot bath and rest. She was asleep quickly and Callen sat there watching her for a long time. At least the fact that he didn't sleep would come in handy once the baby was born. Finn could sleep and he could take care of the baby at night.

The week went fast for them both. Callen spent a lot of time online reading up on child care. Finn was aloud out in the field but Sam kept her close and watched her like a hawk. Friday came and Finn had the day off. She promised they would stop in and show them the sonogram.

Callen got the go ahead to go back to work but to take it easy. Then it was time for Finn's apt. The doctor was very nice and told them the baby was just at six weeks. It would be a few months before they would find out the sex but Callen kept telling them it was gonna be a boy.

On the way to the Mission Callen started in on them getting married.

"Callen we just found out about the baby."

"And I still think we should get married."

"I know that but right now I need to deal with one thing at a time."

"And I'm pushing again."

Finn pulled up and parked next to Sam's car. They got out and walked in the building.

"Hey look who finally decided to come see us." Sam joked.

"Nice to see you too Sam." Joked Callen.

"Ok baby pictures." Said Nell.

Finn handed over the sonogram and Nell smiled. Hetty took the sonogram off of Nell and looked at it. "Once you start to show you will be on desk duty."

"Hetty she's on desk duty now." Said Callen.

"I can still do my job."

"Yes you can from your desk." Callen looked at her. "No arguments on this Finn."

"Fine."

Callen was surprised she gave in so easily.

"But I'm still not marrying you."

"Ouch." Said Deeks.

"Yes you are."

"Nope not gonna happen."

Finn crossed her arms and glared at him.

"So G what time do you want us over to help with the move?" asked Sam trying to change the subject.

"How about 10."

"Ok sounds good."

"We are too getting married." Said Callen as Finn walked away.

"No we are not."

"Yes we are."

"Keep it up G and you'll be living on your own too."

Everyone exchanged looks and tried not to laugh at the look on Callen's face.

"Don't worry man she'll come around." Said Sam.

"I hope so."


	10. Chapter 10

That Saturday everyone showed up at Finn's to move her the block over to Callen's. Finn had packed up her bedroom and Deeks and Kensi had moved that into the truck first.

"What are you doing with the bed?" asked Sam.

"Spare room." Answered Callen.

"Dressers?"

"My room." Callen looked at Finn. "Our room." Finn rolled her eyes at him and picked up a box. "Finn put that down, you're not carrying anything."

"Callen I am able to pick up and carry things. I'm pregnant not dying."

Callen and Finn squared off. Kensi and Deeks stood back and watched. It was fun to see two very stubborn people trying to figure a relationship out. Callen wanted his way and Finn wanted hers. They were already taking bets on who would win.

Finn had given in to moving into Callen's place since she was only renting her house. Callen was still trying to get her to agree to marry him. So far Finn was winning on this one.

Callen tried to take the box and Finn pushed past him and into the living room. Sam watched as Callen followed her trying to get the box.

"Callen back off or I'm not moving." Finn walked out to the truck and Callen tossed his hands in the air.

"G what did you expect that girl has her own mind." Said Sam.

"I think Callen forgets what it's like to be in a grown up relationship." Said Granger. He was still trying to figure out how he got roped into helping Finn move.

"I still can't lift heavy stuff yet and you don't see me trying to show off." Grumbled Callen.

Finn walked back in and stopped long enough to give Callen a kiss. He smirked like crazy and forgot about not wanting her to lift any boxes.

"Oh yeah he's a goner." Said Sam laughing.

With everyone helping they had things packed up and moved by dinner time. Lucky for them they only had to go one block. Callen groaned when he realized he now had a couch and coffee table.

"Deal with it G." Sam put his hand on Callen's shoulder. "Just wait till there are toys all over the place."

Callen smiled. "I can't wait Sam."

"Oh yeah you got it bad."

Callen watched as Finn carried in a duffle bag and headed for the bedroom. "I didn't expect any of this but I wouldn't change a thing."

Deeks ran out and brought back Chinese food and beer. Callen handed Finn a bottle of water with hers. She smiled at him and took it without complaint. They ate and then everyone headed off leaving Callen and Finn alone.

Finn put her things away in the bedroom while Callen put stuff away in the kitchen.

"Finn do you need some help in there?" when she didn't answer Callen went to look for her. He had to laugh when he saw her asleep on the bed. She had her stuffed cat he had gotten her snuggled against her chest. Callen shut the light off and pulled a blanket over her leaving her to sleep.

Over the next few weeks Callen learned to give in a bit. He let Finn have her one cup of regular coffee each day. The rest of the day he insisted she drink tea, water or juice. He made sure she ate healthy but still let her have her cookies. Sam teased him to just wait till the cravings kicked in.

Finn got a bit more relaxed about Callen bossing her around. She understood why he was doing it even if she didn't like it. Hetty told him to back off some as he was driving everyone crazy.

"Hetty she is carrying my child I don't want either of them hurt."

"Mr. Callen if you do not step back there is a chance you will be the one getting hurt."

They all laughed when Callen sulked back to his desk. "You ok there G?"

"Yeah I'm good."

Finn smirked at him and went back to her paperwork. Two hours later they were on a case. Callen told her she could ride with them.

"Just stick with either me or Sam the entire time ok?"

"Sure I know the drill."

They ended up finding the deceased's wife. She was very pregnant so Callen told Finn to be the one to talk to her.

"Mrs. Daniles I'm special Agent Finn Hudson."

"I wish I could say it was nice to meet you."

"I understand. When is your baby due?"

"Next month." The woman rubbed her belly.

"I'm just at three months myself." Said Finn. The other woman smiled at her.

"I'm surprised you're out in the field."

"Well I was driving our boss crazy so the guys took pity on me today and got me out for a few hours."

"Do you know what you're having yet?"

Finn smiled at her. "No, we're hoping that we'll find out with the next scan."

"We're having a girl." She looked at Finn. "I'm having a girl."

"Ma'am is there anyone who would want to hurt your husband? Anyone he had issues with?"

"I don't know. Carl was working on high clearance projects. He didn't tell and I didn't ask."

"What about neighbors?"

"We've only lived here a few months I don't really know anyone. I'll be moving home with my mother now."

"Alright if you think of anything please call me."

"I will."

Finn walked out the door and found Callen and Sam leaning against the car.

"She know anything?"

"Nothing more than what we know."

"Ok." Sam said.

"I'm hungry." Said Finn out of nowhere.

The guys looked at each other. Callen simply opened the car door for her. They had driven his car so Finn wouldn't have to try and crawl into Sam's back seat. Sam of course insisted on driving.

"Ok so what are you hungry for?"

"A burger and fried chicken."

"See G I told you it would happen."

"And I want ice cream too."

"It only gets worse from here G."

Callen sat in the back and shook his head. They walked in to the Mission bags in hand. Finn went right to the couch and started pulling things out. Callen sat next to her and started in on his own burger. Deeks looked from the pile of food to Finn back to the food.

"Wow you're hungry."

"Can't help it the baby wants junk food today." Finn said around a mouth of chicken.

"Oh is that for everyone?" asked Kensi coming in.

"Don't Kensi pregnant women do not like their food touched." Said Sam. "I once tried to take a chip off of Michele's plate when she was pregnant and she bit me."

"Kensi help yourself, I'll never eat it all."

Kensi grabbed a bag and happily started eating. Deeks really wanted a piece of chicken but was afraid to take one. Finn finally handed him the bucket and Deeks and Sam both dug in.

Callen insisted she eat a salad for dinner. Finn said ok if he ate one too. Callen groaned but ate his salad. That night they lay in bed, Callen reading a baby book and Finn on her tablet.

"I cannot wait for our next scan." Said Callen.

"I still say it's a girl."

"Nope a boy." Callen put his hand on her slight bump. Finn was still working out each day and had only gained a few pounds. The doctor said that was good. Too many women just let themselves go when pregnant. She told them if Finn gained about 10 to 15 pounds she'd be good.

"As long as the baby is health I don't care what it is." Said Finn.

"Our happy little accident." Said Callen.

"How about our happy little blessing instead." Callen looked up at Finn and smiled at her.

"I like the sound of that."

Callen got up and dug around in his bag. He came back and put a small box on her bump.

Finn opened the box and found an engagement ring. It was simple, a gold band with tiny diamonds going around half of the band.

"I know you keep saying you don't want to get married but I still want you to have this."

"Callen its beautiful."

"I found it at a little shop in Venice." Callen pulled it out and slipped it onto her finger. "You don't have to say yes right now but please think about it."

"Callen it's not that I don't want to get married I'm just not sure I want to right now."

Callen pulled her into his arms. "Like I said just think about it. We can do it now or after the baby is born."

"Would you still be asking me this if I wasn't pregnant?"

Callen finally figured out why she kept saying no. "You think the baby is the reason I'm asking?"

"This has all gone so fast. We were only together a few weeks and bam we get hit with a pregnancy then move in together."

"That weekend we went away was when I decided I wanted to marry you."

"You hardly knew me then."

"Doesn't matter I knew I loved you and wanted to spend my life with you."

Callen looked at her. "Finn do you remember the first day when I kept trying to talk to you and you would only give me one word answers."

"Yes."

"Do you know how much that made me want you?"

"Seriously? Me treating you like crap turned you on?"

"I'm used to women not hiding the fact that they like me."

"And the fact that I didn't care got to you."

"You have no idea." Callen laughed. "Sam called me on it right away. He knew I liked you."

Finn shook her head. "Yeah you made that pretty clear."

"I've never done that before, been that forward with a woman I liked."

"Well you got what you wanted."

Callen ran his hand down her body. "Oh yeah I did." Callen pushed his hand under her shirt. "I got way more than I wanted."

The rest of the night was spent quietly in each other's arms.

The next day was quiet. Way too quiet for Deeks and Kensi. While the others were happy to do paperwork Deeks decided to drag Kensi off to a dark corner of the Mission.

"Deeks we can't do this here." Kensi looked around as Deeks pulled her into a supply closet which held overflow and was almost never used.

"Yes we can no one comes back here." Deeks pushed her against the wall in the back and started to slip his hands down her pants. He cupped her ass and Kensi moaned into his mouth.

"Deeks please."

"Yes Princess."

Deeks undid Kensi's pants and dropped to his knees. He buried his face between her legs and Kensi gasped. Oh man could Deeks do wonderful things with his mouth. Just as Kensi was coming apart she heard something. Turning her head she saw Eric standing there a box in his hands his eyes wide open as well as his mouth.

"Oh My God ERIC!"

"Eric what the hell Kensi."

Kensi pointed to where Eric still stood. "Damn it Eric get out now."

The box hit the floor with a thud and Eric ran for his life. Kensi leaned against the wall then looked down at where Deeks was now laying on the floor laughing so hard he was holding his sides.

"Deeks this is not funny."

"Oh yeah it is."

Kensi pulled her pants up. "This is never happening again ever at work."

Kensi left Deeks on the floor. She saw Eric and glared at him. Eric knew better than to ever say anything ever again about what he saw.

Finn was walking towards OPS when Kensi went fuming past her. Then Deeks came down the hall still laughing.

"Ok Deeks what did you do now?"

"Oh… my… god… it…was… so… funny…" Deeks was still holding his side.

"What was?"

"I was well doing something to Kens and well Eric walked in on us."

"Oh for the love of god Deeks that is not funny."

"Yes it is." Deeks wiped the tears from his face. "To see the look on Eric's face."

Well Finn now knew why Kensi was pissed. She didn't blame her one bit.

"You're a pig Deeks."

Finn headed into OPS and found Eric staring at his computer. "You ok there Eric?"

"Kensi is going to kill me."

"Probably."

"How do you know?"

"Deeks is a pig."

"Oh my god. I'm going to die."

"Just knock next time you need to go into any lesser used rooms."

Finn saw Kensi glaring at Deeks and Deeks still laughing. "What is with those two?" Asked Callen.

"I'll tell you on the way home."

They were in the car heading home and Callen had to know what was going on.

"Ok so all I know is Eric walked in on Deeks doing something to Kensi in a supply closet."

"Wow."

"And I guess he stood there and watched."

"Kensi is going to kill him."

"Yep."

"We are never having sex at work ever."

"No we are not." Finn looked over at Callen and smiled. "I have a question for you."

"Ok."

"What kind of wedding did you want?"

"I don't know, why?"

"Well it takes a while to plan one and if that's the case then we should wait till the baby is here plus there is the whole dress thing. I don't want to be a bride with her belly out two feet in front of her."

"Ok."

"If we do it now it would mean Vegas or city hall."

"Or we can have Hetty marry us."

"Hetty can do that?" Finn shook her head. "Never mind stupid question. Hetty can do anything and everything."

"Yes she can."

"Ok."

"So we ask Hetty to marry us while you can still fit into a dress?"

"Guess so."

"What made you change your mind?"

Finn moved the ring around on her finger. "Don't know."

"Ok I'm glad you did."

DEEKS APT.

"I can't believe Eric just stood there." Said Kensi.

"Well maybe he isn't getting any from Nell and needed a thrill."

Deeks was still laughing.

"I'm just glad my shirt and your face covered everything."

Kensi punched Deeks in the arm for laughing at her. "Deeks it isn't funny." Even Kensi was laughing now. "Ok the look on his face was priceless."

"Yes it was." Deeks sides hurt from laughing so hard.

"I'm going to enjoy messing with him the rest of the week." Said Kensi as she sipped at her beer. "Teach him to just walk in on people having sex."

This just made Deeks laugh even more.


	11. Chapter 11

Thanks for the reviews. Please keep them coming. This chapter will have a good bit of Densi in it.

Kensi decided to mess with Eric. As soon as she saw him she glared at him and he ran away almost knocking Hetty over.

"Well I never." Said Hetty.

Kensi almost laughed but just shook her head and went to work. They had a case and Kensi kept glancing at Eric making him flustered.

"Eric you ok man?" asked Sam.

"Yeah just not feeling too good today."

"If you're sick go home I have a pregnant fiancé here." Said Callen. Finn simply rolled her eyes at him.

"Yeah I'm good just didn't sleep too good." Hell he hadn't been able to close his eyes without seeing Kensi and Deeks going at it.

Callen was now giving Eric the stink eye too. He didn't want Finn catching anything.

They headed off on the case leaving Eric to calm down. Hetty told Callen to take Finn sense he didn't want her in the office around Eric's germs.

"Fine you can come but you stay in the car."

"Oh good lord Callen."

Sam shook his head and laughed. He remembered trying to reign in Michele it hadn't worked. Callen was in for an uphill battle.

"G let her go. Pick your battles man."

Callen climbed into the back seat of the Challenger and let Finn take the front. It was going to be a long day.

The case had wrapped up three days after they started. The team had been out in the field most of the time and Eric had started to calm down. He walked into the men's room and heard a moan. It was late most everyone had gone home for the night.

"Oh Kensi don't stop."

Eric gasped and tried to leave but bumped the garbage can. Deeks and Kensi looked out of the stall and spotted Eric.

"Eric what the hell man." Yelled Deeks.

"Oh god I'm so sorry I didn't see anything this time." Eric scrambled out of the men's room and crashed into Granger.

"You ok there Eric?"

"Why me. I'm a dead man."

Granger just looked at him and walked into the men's room. He spotted Deeks and Kensi.

"You two done in here yet?"

"Yeah we're done." Said Kensi smacking Deeks butt.

"Ow Kensi that hurt."

"Deeks you had a splinter not a bullet wound. Next time I'll get Hetty to take it out."

"Oh no thank you, I don't want her anywhere near me with those rubber gloves." Kensi walked out past Granger and Deeks followed. Granger just shook his head. He wondered what Eric had walked in on then figured he was lucky it wasn't him that had to see those two going at it.

HETTY'S DESK.

"Now Mr. Callen what can I do for you?"

"We want to get married."

"Ok I can arrange the paperwork for you." Hetty looked at him. "We're you planning on a big wedding?"

"Not right now." Said Finn. "We figured we'd get married now and have a real wedding after the baby is here."

"That's a good idea." Hetty smiled at them. "I'll have the paperwork done by Friday."

"Ok." Said Callen smiling at Finn.

"Now did you simply want to sign the papers or did you want me to do the entire ceremony?"

Callen looked at Finn. "It's up to you."

"I guess we can just sign the papers if we're going to do the real thing later on."

"Alright then I'll see both of you tomorrow."

Finn and Callen headed home. "So any idea what you want to name the kid?"

"Callen we have a long time to decide. Plus we need to find out what it is first."

"Yeah good point." Callen smiled as he drove. They got to the house when Callen's phone started to ring.

"Go for Callen." Finn rolled her eyes at him then cringed when she heard the angry voice yell over the phone.

"What in the hell were you thinking?"

"Hey Gibbs nice to hear from you."

"God Dimmit Callen what possessed you to get her pregnant?"

Callen looked at Finn as she sat on the couch. "Well I wasn't thinking."

"You think." Callen could almost see Gibbs turning red.

"Look Gibbs you should know Finn and I are getting married."

"Doesn't change things." Gibbs sighed. "Callen do you have any idea what she went thru?"

"Yes I do. Finn told me everything before anything ever happened between us."

"You didn't get her drunk to get her to sleep with you?"

"No we were both sober."

"And she doesn't pull away when you touch her?" asked Gibbs.

"No not once."

"Ok then."

"Gibbs I love her have from the moment I saw her." Callen looked at Finn as he said this.

Finn smiled at him and Callen sat down next to her.

"Let me talk to Finn."

"Hey Boss."

"You good there slugger?"

"Couldn't be better." Finn reached out and took Callen's hand. "Gibbs who told you? We just told everyone here."

"Hetty called me."

"Of course she did." Finn shook her head. "Gibbs I'm doing good here you don't have to worry about me."

"I will always worry about you. So when's the wedding?"

"We're just signing papers this week then having a real wedding after the baby is here."

"You know Jethro is a great name for a boy."

"We're not naming our son Jethro."

Callen made a face then laughed. "Callen says no way in hell."

"Smack him for me." Finn laughed but didn't do it. "Guess Abby was right about you two."

"Yeah I guess she was."

They talked for a while then hung up.

"So Gibbs is cool with things now?"

"Yes but I'd still watch your back next time you see him. It's like you knocked up his daughter."

Callen made a face and Finn laughed.

"Ok I'm tired I'm going to bed."

"I'll be in soon."

Callen went and picked up his box and opened it. He pulled out a photo that Deeks had taken the first week Finn had been there. They were both sitting on the couch. Finn was eating her lunch and Callen was just watching her. Deeks had printed the photo out and written on the back. Mr. and Mrs. Callen as a joke. He had found it on his desk a few days later.

He took it into the bedroom and found Finn pulling back the blankets. He handed her the photo.

"Who took this?"

"Deeks, read the back."

Finn looked up at him.

"He took that the first week you were here." Callen pulled her into his arms. "Everyone knew then that I had fallen for you."

"Only because I wouldn't give you the time of day."

"Good point. You intrigued me."

"And you annoyed me." Said Finn smiling.

"And now?"

"You still annoy me but I know you do it because you love me."

"Yes I do." Callen put his hand on her belly. "And I love baby Callen too."

"I want a little boy." Said Finn.

"Ok you wish for a boy and I'll wish for a girl. Then one of us will be right."

Finn rolled her eyes at him.

Just then Finn's phone rang. She looked at it and laughed. "Abby." She put it on speaker.

"Hey Abby."

"Oh my god! Why didn't you call me and tell me you were pregnant?"

"We just found out like a week ago."

"Still you should have called me."

"Sorry Abby we were a bit shocked." Said Callen.

"Fine I'll forgive you this time but you better make me godmother."

"You got it Abby."

"Yeah! I'm godmother."

Finn and Callen laughed. "So Gibbs told you."

"Of course he did. Well first he came and yelled at me for not telling him. Then he realized I didn't know."

"He called and yelled at me too." Said Callen.

"Abby you should know Callen and I are getting married."

"When I need to be there."

"Calm down Abby. We're getting married Friday but we having the real wedding after the baby is here. You can come out then."

"Oh I am so coming out when the baby is born too." Abby was quiet for a moment. "Do you know the sex yet? I have lots of shopping to do."

"Not yet Abby."

"Do you have any issues with black or skulls for the baby?"

"Abby you want to go all Goth for the kid that's fine."

"Oh you know I will."

Callen gave her a look. Finn simply laughed and shook her head. They hung up soon afterwards.

"I don't know if I want our kid Goth at birth."

"Relax we dress it up take some photos for Abby then pack the stuff away."

"Ok I can live with that."

"Plus Abby has really good taste so I'm sure she'll pick out cute stuff."

"I don't know."

Finn went to the closet and dug around in the back she pulled out something and headed for the bathroom. "Let me show you what I mean." When she came back in Callen felt his jaw drop and his boxers to get way too tight. Finn stood there in a black two piece lace number. It had little silver skulls on the straps and on the sides of the panties.

"See I told you Abby has good taste. This came in the mail today."

"Wow."

"Abby had this custom made for me." Finn walked over to the bed. The entire thing was lace and see thru. Finn turned around and showed Callen the back. The lace in back formed the image of a skull and had silver thread running around the pattern.

"Wow."

"So you were saying about Abby buying the baby stuff."

"She can buy anything she wants if she gets you more stuff like that."

Finn stood right in front of Callen. The lace on the top stopped just at her belly button. Callen ran his fingers over the skin there.

"I still can't believe there is a baby in there."

"Just wait a few more weeks when I start to show."

"I have no idea what I'm doing."

"You'll be fine. Plus you have Sam to talk to and he's a great dad."

"This really scares me."

"It scare me too."

"We were really stupid not using protection that weekend."

"Yes but then we wouldn't be here right now and there isn't anywhere else I want to be."

"You sure?" Callen looked up at her face. "You can still run."

"Do you really think I'd just take your child and leave?"

"You have every right to leave if you want too. You didn't want this relationship in the first place."

"No I didn't but I' here now and I'm not going anywhere." Finn ran her hand over Callen's head as he leaned it against her chest.

"I've screwed every relationship I've ever had up."

Finn felt her heat break at this. "Callen I am not going anywhere. This kid needs both of us and the rest of our dysfunctional family."

Callen laughed at this. "Dysfunctional is an understatement."

"Look at me Callen."

Callen looked up at her.

"I love you. I didn't plan on it, on any of this but it's what I need. I need you and I need this baby."

"I need you both too."

KENSI'S HOUSE.

"So did you ever think Callen would end up a dad?" asked Deek.

"No." Kensi was snuggled up against Deeks chest. "Us maybe someday but Callen no way."

"Oh yeah we are so having a kid hopefully sooner than later"

"Let's wait till after Finn has hers that way we can get some practice in." said Kensi laughing.

"That way we can just had the kid back when it cries or needs its diaper changed."

"Oh you are so on diaper duty Deeks."

"Yes dear."

THE NEXT DAY

Deeks got out of the car and pulled Kensi into his arms and pressed her into the car. "How am I going to keep my hands off you when you're wearing those jeans?"

"You can work with Sam today then it will not be a problem."

"Ugh! Not Sam. I need my Fern by my side."

Kensi laughed and leaned in to kiss Deeks. They let the kiss get heavy and Deeks hands went under Kensi's shirt to cup her breasts. Kensi had her leg wrapped around Deeks hip when they heard someone slam a car door nearby. It was Eric.

"You two need to get a room, one that locks."

"What's the matter Eric not getting any yourself." Snapped Kensi.

"I get plenty."

"Yeah doubt it."

Deeks was having a hard time not looking at Eric. He was also really trying hard not to laugh. Kensi was giving it to him.

"Kensi really I get some."

"Not from Nell since you don't have the nerve to ask her out."

Eric made a huffing sound and stormed away from them.

"Boy Kens you really let him have it."

"You didn't see the look on his face."

Deeks didn't want to argue with her so he simply followed her into the Mission.

"Hey guys what's up with Eric?" said Finn coming down the steps.

"He caught us outside making out and went off on us." Said Kensi.

"Then Kens went off on him."

"Ok that explains why he was mumbling about everyone having sex except him." Finn sat down at her desk. "And the dirty look he gave me."

Sam shook his head. "That boy needs a woman."

"He needs Nell but is too chicken to ask her out."

"Let's just lock them in a room over night with a bottle of something strong." Said Finn.

Callen laughed at her picturing Eric desperately trying to break out. "I think Nell would break him."

This had everyone laughing hard.

"I'm glad everyone is in a good mood today." Said Hetty.

"Morning Hetty." Said Sam.

"Now Finn you are needed in wardrobe as are you Mr. Callen."

"We got a cast Hetty?" asked Kensi.

"No a wedding."

"Hetty we said we just wanted to sign the papers."

"Well too many others want to see a real wedding." Said Gibbs coming in from the back hall along with Tony and Abby.

"We were planning on one in about a year."

"Way too long to wait." Replied Gibbs. "Now get changed so I can give you away." Gibbs pulled Finn into a hug and then pushed her towards the dressing rooms. Callen shook Gibb's hand and followed after her.

Callen pulled on a grey suit and was ready and waiting. Hetty handed him a box. "I figured you hadn't gotten around to getting rings yet."

"Thank you Hetty."

In the dressing room Kensi was pulling up the zipper on Finn's dress. "Wow you look amazing."

"Hetty really picked a great dress." Finn ran her hands over her very small baby bump.

"You guys ready yet?" asked Deeks.

"Coming." Said Kensi.

Everyone else was staying dressed as they were. It was then that Finn realized everyone was dressed way nicer then they normally would be.

"Ok let's do this."

When they went to walk out Abby handed her flowers. She had to laugh at the black roses Abby had added to the white ones. "Thank you Abby."

"You're welcome." Abby looked at the dress. "Wow you look amazing."

The dress was form fitting and strapless. It was very simple and plain except for the lace belt. It went straight down and flared at her feet.

"You look beautiful." Said Gibbs. He took her arm and led her out. Callen and Sam were standing next to the palm tree. Hetty stood next to them. The others stood around the room watching. The entire Mission had gathered, even Granger was there with a grin on his face.

Nell hit something on her tablet and the wedding march started. Abby led the way followed by Kensi.

Gibbs handed Finn over to Callen. "Hurt her and I'll kill you."

Sam almost fell over. Callen simply swallowed and shook his head.

"We are all gathered her to finally see Mr. Callen married." Said Hetty. Everyone chuckled. "I honestly never thought I would live to see this day."

Callen groaned and Finn laughed.

"Now Mr. Callen do you take this woman to be your wife?"

"Yes I do."

"Miss Hudson do you take Mr. Callen to be your husband?"

Finn looked at Callen for a second and watched as his eyes got huge.

"Yes Hetty I do."

"Now Mr. Callen I believe you have something to say."

"I used to tease Kensi about how she fell for Deeks the first time she saw him." Callen looked over at his little sister. Deeks had his arm around her and they both were smiling. "Then Finn walked into my life and I was the one being teased."

"Then I found out she didn't like me."

"I liked you just not that much."

Tony burst out laughing at this. "Don't worry Callen she didn't like me much at first either."

"But I didn't give up and now not only is she marrying me but she's giving me a child."

Callen put his hand on Finn's belly. "I couldn't be happier."

"Miss Hudson would you like to say something?"

"Well first off thank you to everyone for putting this together." Finn put her hand over Callen's. "I did not want to come here." Finn took a deep breath. "I wasn't even sure I wanted to be an agent any longer. But every day realize how lucky I was to be chosen for this position." Finn smiled at Callen.

"I never planned on getting married or having kids. If it wasn't for Callen being so persistent I would have missed out on the most important things in my life."

"Well now it's time to kiss your bride." Hetty stood there smiling brightly.

Callen didn't need to be told twice as he pulled Finn into his arms and kissed her. Everyone started to applaud and cheer. Finn pulled away and took her flowers from Abby and turning tossed them at Kensi who caught them. She turned bright red and Deeks pulled her closer.

"Now if you two are interested." Said Hetty looking right at them.

"Um Hetty that's ok." Kensi blushed.

"Um yeah there is something you all need to know." Added Deeks.

Everyone looked at them waiting.

"Well you see Kensi and I are already married."

"What? How long? When?" Every one asked at once.

"We got married a week after Kensi got home."

"And it's about time you told everyone." Said Hetty. "Now I believe we have cake."

As everyone surrounded Kensi and Deeks Callen pulled Finn over to the desks.

"So Mrs. Callen."

"I like the sound of that."

Callen pulled her in close and just held her.

"I love you Finn."

"I love you too."

"Hey you two come cut the cake before Kensi does." Yelled Sam.

"If you push any cake into my face I'll kill you." Said Finn as they walked over.

"Yes sweetheart."


	12. Chapter 12

Hetty smiled as Callen and Finn cut the cake. Callen behaved himself and didn't shove the cake into her face even if he wanted to. This didn't stop Finn from getting Callen. Ok it was more his fault because he turned his head to look at Sam who said something to him at that exact moment.

Finn doubled over laughing at Callen who now had cake and frosting all over his face.

"You moved."

"Yeah thanks Sam."

Sam was laughing and handed Callen a napkin.

"Ok you two your turn." Finn handed the cake knife to Deeks.

"Really guys this is your day."

"And you just dropped a bomb on us so cut the cake." Finn glared at Deeks. "Sorry hormones."

Deeks was not about to make Finn even madder and he and Kensi cut their side of the cake.

"Hetty did you know about these two?" asked Sam pointing to Deeks and Kensi.

"Of course I did Mr. Hanna. Mr. Deeks had me help with the rings so Miss. Blye wouldn't find out."

"Kensi never leaves my side so I needed some help with that."

"Ok so where are the rings?" Finn said.

Kensi and Deeks both pulled out chains and took their rings off them. Kensi had a beautiful ring with diamonds set into the band.

"Guess we don't have to hide these anymore." Said Deeks.

"I still can't believe you hid this for months." Said Callen.

"We wanted to make sure everyone understood that we could make this work as partners and as a married couple." Said Kensi.

"Well you two have acted like you were married for years so no big deal." Said Eric.

Everyone laughed at this except Kensi who was busy glaring at Eric. Eric swallowed hard and moved behind Nell.

"So you two planning on a honeymoon?" asked Nell looking over at Callen and Finn.

"We can take one if you want?"

"And you will be taking one." Hetty handed them tickets to Hawaii. "You leave in the morning for a week. Agent Gibbs has offered his help until you both return."

"I'm looking forward to working on my tan while I'm here." Added Tony. Gibbs slapped him upside the head.

"Tony we're here to work not play."

"Yes boss."

"Hetty this is too much." Said Finn.

"No it is not. Soon you will not be able to travel so enjoy the trip while you can."

"So I guess we're going to Hawaii." Said Finn.

"And you can still fit into a bikini." Said Callen before getting a smack from Finn.

"Get used to it Callen I trained her well."

"Yeah I feel that." Said Callen as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Sorry G." said Finn.

Callen simply put his arm around her. "So I guess we should go home and pack."

"Very good idea Mr. Callen. Now go enjoy your trip."

Finn and Callen gathered up their things and headed home. Finn kept one hand on her stomach the entire trip home.

"You ok?" asked Callen.

"I can't believe we just got married."

"I can't believe Kensi and Deeks got married first."

"Yeah that is a shock. They hid it well."

"I've never been to Hawaii." Said Finn.

"I have its nice." Callen pulled into their driveway. "Ok let's go pack."

Two hours later Finn was finally done. It had taken Callen ten minutes to pack his bag.

"Don't judge me."

"Never sweetheart."

"I can't help it I don't take vacations so I have no idea what to pack."

"Shorts, tanks, bathing suit, a hoodie in case it gets chilly." Callen said. "Wear your jeans and sneakers on the plane." He looked at her then smiled. "Oh and don't forget some lacy things for bedtime."

"Like I'll be wearing any of it for longer than a minute."

"Ok good point."

Finn pulled out a little red bathing suit and held it up for Callen. "This small enough for you?"

"Maybe I don't want everyone looking at my wife in that." Callen said. "When did you get that?"

"Hetty."

Callen simply shook his head.

"Don't worry I have a few others I'll take too."

"Are they that small?"

"No."

"Ok then."

Finn laughed and finished her packing. Sam called to let them know he'd drive them to the airport. They were glad they didn't have to deal with long term parking.

The next morning Sam picked them up three hours before their flight so they would be on time. They found their gate and took seats looking out the window. Nearby there was a family with a little boy watching the planes. He had a stuffed plane in his hand and was watching in awe.

"He is so cute." Said Finn. "I wonder where they got the stuffed plane?"

"I don't know. There is a gift shop over there why don't I go see if they have them."

"Ok. Bring me a candy bar and an juice please."

"Yes dear."

Callen walked over to the ship and looked around. He found the stuffed plane and grabbed one. He picked up a few candy bars and got two orange juices. He was headed back when someone called his name.

"Callen I thought that was you." Callen turned around to find Joelle standing there.

"Joe how are you?"

"Good. Headed home to see my parents, and you?"

"I'm great. Headed to Hawaii."

"Really. Sam with you?"

"No Finn. It's our honeymoon."

"I'm sorry you're what?"

"Finn and I got married yesterday."

"How long have you known her?"

"Couple of months."

"Don't you think that's a bit fast?"

"No not really."

Joelle looked at him funny. "Sounds a bit fast to me."

"Joe don't start." Callen sighed. "Look I have to go."

"Sure have a nice trip."

Callen walked over to Finn and sat down.

"What took you so long?"

"Sorry ran into Joelle."

"Oh you're kidding me."

"Nope and she's not to happy that we got married."

"Well she had her chance."

Callen looked over at Finn. He loved that she was very protective of him and their being together.

"I love you." Callen took her hand and squeezed it.

"I love you too. Now give me my candy bar."

Callen handed her one and showed her the plane.

"Oh it's so cute."

"We're going to need to ship a lot of stuff back during this trip aren't we?"

"I'll try and only buy a few things. I can't help it baby stuff is just so cute."

Callen looked at her and laughed. "What Hetty calls it nesting."

"Baby you can nest all you want."

"Good because I may have already ordered some stuff."

Finn looked at Callen and he shook his head at her. "Anything you want."

"It will be easier once we know what the baby is. I really don't want to buy all yellow and green."

"We have what two months to wait?"

"Something like that."

"It's going to be a long two months."

"It's going to be a long seven months." Finn rubbed her belly. "Just wait till I start showing."

"Ok so what did you order?"

"Not much a few stuffed animals and some little shirts." Finn finished her candy bar. "Deeks told me that there is a shop in Venice that has a shirt that says don't mess with me my daddy has a gun."

"Ok we need to get that if it's a girl."

"You know Sam is going to insist on being godfather."

"Yeah I know.

"I think Hetty is going to enjoy being a grandmother."

"Oh yeah." Callen chuckled. "More like a fairy grandmother."

Finn was just looking around when she spotted Joelle across the waiting area watching them.

"G your ex is stalking us."

"Huh?"

"Joelle is over there watching us. Maybe I should wave."

"Finn leave it alone."

"Fine but I'm hormonal and I carry a gun I cannot be responsible for what I do."

Lucky for them their flight was called. Callen really did not want his pregnant wife beating up his ex at the airport. Hetty had gotten them first class seats and Finn was thrilled.

"Agent Callen please let me know if you or your wife need anything." Said the woman who showed them to their seats.

"How many strings has Hetty pulled for this trip?" asked Finn quietly.

"No clue but its Hetty so probably a lot."

It wasn't long before the plane took off. They were served drinks and a small snack. A half hour into the flight and Finn was fast asleep. Callen of course snapped a photo. He settled in for the flight a hand resting over his child.

THE MISSION.

"Ok seriously how do you put up with him?" asked Tony after working with Deeks for only two hours.

"He grows on you." Replied Sam.

"He reminds me of you Tony." Said Gibbs.

"Thanks boss." Said Tony.

Gibbs shook his head. It was going to be a long week.

HAWAII.

Callen was shocked at the room Hetty had booked for them. It was huge. "I don't think Hetty realizes we are not going to make it away from the bed for long." Said Callen.

"Speak for yourself. I want to explore. We can have sex any time."

"You do plan on us having sex at some point on this trip don't you?"

"Yes Callen just not all day long."

Callen picked her up and tossed her onto the bed. "Ok now about round one."

Finn laughed as Callen started to pull their clothing off. "I thought you wanted to get something to eat?"

"I do." Said Callen as he moved down her body.

"Ok but I am going to need real food soon." Finn said as she arched her back off the bed.

Callen ran his fingertips over her stomach. "You're getting a bigger bit of a baby bump."

Finn looked down. "Not much."

"No but you can really see it now." Callen kissed the bump then got back to work. Finn moaned and totally forgot about the baby for the next hour.

Finally they were getting something to eat. Callen kept rubbing her bump as they sat waiting on their food.

"Seriously Callen I'm just over two months I'm not that big."

"I can tell the difference. You have a bump."

"Your nuts."

"Callen is that you?"

Callen turned to see Danny Williams standing there.

"Danny how are you?"

"I'm good. What brings you to the islands? Not work I hope."

"No its' my honeymoon. This is my wife Finn. Finn this is Detective Danny Williams of the five O."

"Nice to meet you."

"How's everyone else back at the Mission?"

"Good. Kensi and Deeks got married a few months ago. Other than that noting much is changed."

"Callen you're forgetting something?"

"I am?"

Danny looked at the clueless look on Callen's face.

Finn pointed to her bump.

"Oh yeah sorry. We're having a baby in about seven months."

"Wow when you guys do something you do it up big."

"Yep that's us."

"Well congrats on the wedding and baby." Danny told Callen to call if he needed anything while they were in town.

"He seems nice."

"Good cop. The Five O is the equivalent to our team."

"Nice." After they ate Callen and Finn headed back to the hotel. They walked along the beach to watch the sun set. There were chairs set out and lit torches so guests could enjoy the beach even in the dark. There were about four other couples out at the beach but they were spread out so they had privacy.

"You know I just had a scary idea." Said Finn.

"Ok what is it?"

"There was an agent in DC who started showing really early turned out she was having twins."

"Twins?" Callen choked out. "The doctor said there was only one in there."

"I'm just saying sometimes you don't find out its twins till the second scan."

"Twins." Muttered Callen.

"Would it matter?"

"No not really."

"Guess we'll have to wait and see."

Callen was not about to tell her it scared him to death. One kid was going to be hard enough to handle at once but two. He didn't know how he was going to do it.

LOS ANGELES.

"Deeks are you ready to head home I'm starving." Said Kensi.

"Yeah let's get out of here."

They stood and headed out to their car. Nell was parked right next to them and they were shocked to see Eric and Nell making out against her car.

"Ok now I know how Eric feels."

"Get a room you two." Yelled Kensi as she got into her car.

Nell yelped and Eric almost fell over trying to get away from her. Deeks laughed at him.

"Way to go Nelly."

"Um thanks Deeks."

"Now don't forget to use protection. Remember no glove no love." Kensi pulled Deeks into the car and they pulled away.

"I am cursed." Said Eric. Nell laughed at him and pushed him into her car.

"Come on Eric I'm hungry and your buying."

"I just can't win." Muttered Eric.

"Eric you're getting sex tonight I would call that a win." Nell glared at him for a second. "Unless you would rather watch Kensi and Deeks have sex that is."

"What? Nell how could you say that I don't like watching my friends have sex."

"Ok then."

Eric was bright red and all he could think about was what Deeks had said.

"We need to make a stop at the drug store."

"Oh good lord." Said Nell shaking her head. "This was going to be a long night."


	13. Chapter 13

Thank you for all the reviews. Please keep them coming.

They were walking around a shopping area when Finn heard someone call her name. She was surprised at who it was.

"Rico my man what are you doing here?"

"Hey little sister good to see you."

"Callen this is Rico Matte. He's one hell of a tattoo artist."

"What can I say it's a calling." Rico shook hands with Callen.

"Rico this is my husband Callen."

"Abby said you were seeing someone."

"So what are you doing here?"

"Met a woman she's from here so I opened a shop here."

"Nice."

"So either of you up for a free tat?"

"I am." Said Finn.

"You ready to do some of that cover up work huh?"

"Yes I am." Finn looked at Callen. "He wants blue starts."

"Ok. Anything else?"

"He has a thing for lace."

"Lace huh. I can do that."

"Really?" asked Callen.

"Come one my place is right down here."

They stepped into a small tattoo shop. "Ok I'm closed today so we'll go in back so we have privacy."

Rico got his stuff ready. "So little sister where are we starting?"

"Well I'm pregnant so I'm not sure where to start."

"How about lower. We can do a strip of stars going down the scar from here to here."

"Ok let's do this."

Finn dropped her shorts and got on the table. Callen sat there and held her hand. Rico was good at what he did. Plus the stars were simple so he was able to get a good amount done.

"So how long are you two in town?"

"A week."

"Ok let's get done what we can now and I can fly over a few times to finish everything up."

Once the main line of stars were done they quit for the day. "We'll be back tomorrow." Said Finn.

"Ok little sister see you then."

Once they were outside. "Ok explain the little sister to me?"

"Rico's brother was an agent. He was killed in the line of duty. Rico is only two years older than I am hence the little sister."

"I can't believe he's not charging us for this."

"He gives free tattoos to any agent if it is a cover up for a scar received in the line of duty." Finn looked up at Callen. "He's only one of a handful of people who know how I got my scars and have seen them."

"I really love the starts." Said Callen.

"I already feel better about putting on that bathing suit."

"Good."

The rest of the day they did some shopping and sightseeing. That night they sat on the beach. Callen put a hand on her belly.

"So you really think its twins?"

"Don't know."

"I admit that scares the living daylight out of me."

"If we can face down bad guys every day we can handle kids."

"I sure hope so."

The next morning was spent on the beach. A few people gave Finn looks because of the scars but she didn't let that bother her. Callen on the other hand gave them looks of his own and the people moved on fast. They ate lunch and headed to see an active volcano. After dinner it was back to the shop.

Rico worked for a few hours finishing most of the stars. He had drawn up a pattern for Finn's breasts. It would make her look like she was wearing a blue lace strapless bra. Callen was shocked he could do that.

"I told you he's one of the best."

Over the next three days Rico worked on the lace. By the time he was done it looked amazing.

"Damn that hurt like hell Rico."

"Sorry little sister." Rico laughed. "The twins are done so you're all good there." Rico laughed at the look on Callen's face. "I'll fly out and we'll work on the stars more. I want to get some more done before you get too big. The ones below I can do once you really do start showing."

Finn started to cry. "Thank you Rico." She hugged him tight.

"Yeah man thanks."

"Oh wait Callen you still need yours."

"Where do you want it?" asked Rico.

"Inside of his wrist."

Callen took off his watch and Rico placed a cluster of little blue start there.

"Ok brother. I'll let you figure out where the matching set is."

Callen looked down at his wrist then at Finn. "Matching?"

"They match a set of my stars. Rico and I set it up when you went to get coffee."

"Ok matching." Callen put his watch back on and they headed out. They had a flight in the morning.

"So this matches somewhere on your body." Callen was intrigued. Finn was laying on the bed naked and laughed as he spent about twenty minutes just trying to find the spot. "Ok can I get a hint?"

"Honestly I don't know. I just told Rico to match a set of my starts."

Finally Callen looked up and smiled. He put his wrist next to the spot on her lower belly. "Found it."

"Yes you did."

Callen was very proud of himself. He knew to avoid her breasts because the tattooing made them hurt. "This is amazing I still can't believe how much it really looks like lace."

"Rico is amazing." Said Finn. "He's done some of Abby's work."

Callen ran his hand over the edge. He smiled down at her. "This is one of the sexiest things I have ever seen."

"Well I'm glad you like it because you are going to be looking at it for a long time to come."

Callen leaned up over her and kissed her soundly. "I'm so glad you kissed me that day."

"Yeah wasn't my plan but it turned out good."

BACK IN LA.

"Kensi we really need to decide where we are going to live. This going back between two apartments is starting to get to me." Not to mention Kensi's hording. Deeks was busy cleaning out a cabinet of stuff that hadn't seen the light of day in at least two years.

"Maybe we should find a new place." Said Kensi from the living room.

"Ok but we need a big place if we are going to fit all your stuff."

"Deeks you've tossed out six bags of stuff."

"Well I had to it was all Jacks. I don't want his stuff in our home." Said Deeks.

Kensi sighed. Deeks didn't like Jack one bit. He said he had some respect for him for going in after Kensi but he would never like the man. When Deeks found that Kensi still had his stuff he blew a gasket.

First thing he did after he yelled about it was to get a box of trash bags and to toss it all out. Kensi didn't stop him. She didn't tell him not to. Kensi had simply sat on the couch, drank a beer, and watched.

Deeks almost gagged when he pulled out a box full of Jacks clothing including his boxers. "Ugh! Nasty."

Kensi had laughed but not loud enough for Deeks to hear. That entire box got tossed. It was when he pulled out a box that was taped up really good that Kensi got tense.

"Deeks please don't open that one."

"Why?"

"It's my wedding dress."

Deeks looked at her then took the dress out to the car. When he came in.

"I'll drop it off at Goodwill on the way to work tomorrow."

"Thank you."

"Kensi this is probable the wrong time but I need to ask you something."

"No I don't love him anymore."

"That's not what I was going to ask. And it's ok for you to still care for him." Deeks sat down next to her. "You've been home a while now and we're pretty much living together."

Deeks took a deep breath. "I know I said I'd wait for you but I really need to know if at some point you would consider marrying me?"

"When?"

"When what?"

"When do you want to get married?"

Deeks just looked at her. He stood and went over to his bag and pulled out a box. Walking back over to Kensi he handed her the box.

"Hetty helped me get these. I asked her a few days after you got home."

Kensi opened the box slowly and saw two gold wedding bands. One had diamonds set into the band.

"I got that idea from Callen. This way you don't get it caught on anything at a crime scene."

"Wow you really thought this out."

"Yes I have." Deeks looked at her. "Every day you were gone."

Kensi felt like crying. "Let's fly to Vegas Friday after work and get married."

"What?" asked Deeks thinking he had miss heard her.

"Let's go to Vegas this weekend and get married. We can fly out Friday and come back Sunday."

Deeks grabbed his cell phone.

"Deeks who are you calling?"

"Julia hey it's Deeks. What are your plans this weekend?"

Kensi sat there watching him.

"Ok well Kensi and I are flying out to Vegas on Friday after work to get married and I think you should be there."

Deeks smiled at Kensi. "Ok great I'll call and book us our tickets right now. I'll text you the info. Ok by Julia." Deeks made a face and then replied. "Mom."

PRESENT TIME.

"Deeks what do you want to do?"

Deeks stopped and looked at Kensi. "Well to start off I want to know why you ever thought this was a good look for you." Deeks held up a bright orange dress.

"Ok I was drunk."

"Out it goes." Deeks tossed it into a garbage bag. "I think we should look for a house. One where we can have our friends over for cookouts and movie nights. A place with room to grow for when we do decide to have kids. A place with a room we can set up for when we baby sit Callen and Finn's kid."

"I'd like that." Said Kensi. "I would like that a lot."

"Ok we're getting a house." Deeks was thrilled.

"Near the beach."

"You got it Princess."

CALLENS HOUSE.

Callen opened the door and Finn walked in first. She headed for the laundry room to drop off her bag. On the way back she noticed something was off.

"Callen someone was in here."

Callen almost dropped his bag. He ran to her in the hallway. There was a row of toy letter blocks going down the hall.

"Ok that's a new one." They followed them to the room that was going to be the nursery. They both stopped dead inside the room. There was a crib and a rocking horse sitting in the center of the room.

Callen picked up a note that was taped to the crib. "Callen and Finn many blessing. Gibbs."

"Callen he made these."

"Wow." Callen looked at the unpainted wood. "Guess I have to paint them."

"I want to see the look on his face if he has to build two more." Finn laughed.

"You really want to give me a stroke don't you?"

"You love the idea of twins and you know it."

"Ok maybe I do."

That Monday everyone wanted to know how the trip was. "We had a blast." Said Finn.

Eric called them for a case. Once they were ready to leave Callen stopped Finn. "Oh no you don't."

"Callen I'm pregnant not dead."

"You're not going. Stay here and help Nell and Eric."

"Callen there is no reason I can't go."

"Yes there is." Callen pointed to her belly. "It's growing inside you right now."

Everyone stood around and watched the battle. Granger leaned down to Nell. "My money is on Finn." He handed her a fifty.

"Now Mr. Callen is correct you need to think of the baby first." Said Hetty.

"Fine." Finn stood there with her arms crossed and glared at Callen. "This time."

"Pick your battles man."

"Sam I'm not going to let her go out there and get hurt." Said Callen as they left the room.

"He is so sleeping on the couch tonight." Muttered Finn taking a seat.

Everyone noticed that Callen and Sam stayed away from the mission the rest of the day. He got back as Kensi and Deeks were leaving.

"You are so screwed." Said Deeks.

"Yeah like you don't plan to do the same thing when Kensi is pregnant." Muttered Callen.

Deeks looked at Kensi and smirked. She rolled her eyes at him. Yeah he'd do the same thing.

"Hetty where is Finn?"

"She asked Granger to ride her home an hour ago."

"Oh hell she could have had the locks changed by now." Callen grabbed his things and ran out to his car. He found Finn sitting on the couch reading a baby book. She didn't look up at him and didn't respond when he spoke to her. He finally realized she had her headphones stuck in her ears.

Pulling one out. "Finn did you have a good day?"

She glared at him and went back to her book.

"I'm sorry."

"The official NCIS hand book says I'm aloud in the field until I'm four months along. I'm two months right now."

"Ok how about if you do interviews at the boat shed and stakeouts."

"Case by case basis." If it's not a bad one I can go out in the field."

"Ok we'll go case by case." Callen looked at her. "But if there are twins then all bets are off."

"Ok fine." Finn stood up and looked at him. "Now I need sex so get your butt into that bed."

"Ok make up sex it is."

"More like pregnancy hormone make up sex."

"Ok as long as its sex I'm good."

The next month went fast. A handful of cases all of which Finn was allowed to work on. Callen kept her close to his side the entire time. When he couldn't he made Granger watch her.

Finally it was the day of the sonogram.

"Ok we have a bet going. I think its twins Callen says one."

The doctor laughed at them. "Ok let's take a look." The doctor ran the probe around her belly. "You have started showing a good bit already."

"Oh god." Callen groaned.

"Ok here is your little one." The doctor ran the probe over the left side.

"Oh look Callen it's so small."

"And here is number two. Looks like it is twins."

Just then there was a thump as Callen passed out. Finn looked over the table at him on the floor.

"Yeah this is going to be fun." Finn shook her head. "Callen get off the floor."

They got back to work and everyone wanted to know whey Callen had a bruise on his forehead.

"Mr. Super Spy here passed out."

"Way to go G."

"He's in shock."

"Why you having an alien or something?" asked Deeks.

"No just twins." Finn handed out the scans.

"Twin. I'm having twins." Callen muttered.

Everyone looked at Callen and laughed. Hetty simply put a glass of whisky in front of him.

"Nell can you please scan these so I can email them to Gibbs and Abby."

"Sure."

"Callen it's not a bad thing." Said Kensi.

"Twins."

"I think he hit his head a bit harder than I thought."

Finally Callen looked up at her. "Twins, we're having twins."

"Yes we are and you will be a great dad."

"I'm not sure I can do this."

"Oh great now you don't want to do this." Finn was hurt. "Well you should have thought about that three months ago."

Finn started crying and that seemed to snap Callen out of it. He was on his feet and had her in his arms.

"Oh baby I'm sorry."

"If you didn't want this you should have just let me be. I didn't want any of this but you kept pushing."

Looks were exchanged and everyone quickly left the pair alone.

"I know and I do want this. I want you and our babies."

Finn clutched at him and cried till her sobs stopped. Callen simply held her tightly. "It's ok baby, I'm not going anywhere."

"You better not because I'll just get the others to help me hunt you down and then hide the body after I kill you."

"Yeah I'm sure you'd have to stand in line after Gibbs, Hetty, Abby…"

Finn laughed. "Yeah Gibbs would kill you in a heartbeat."

"Um guys." Said Nell. "I have your scans ready to go."

"Thanks Nell."

Finn took the USB and uploaded the scans then sent them to Gibbs and Abby. Gibbs message also said. "Looks like we need another crib."

It took a half hour for the call to come.

"Are you kidding me? Twins?" said Abby.

"Yes Abby twins."

"That's amazing. Callen really did a good job."

"Yes he did but now he's freaking out."

"Give him time." Abby laughed. "Here's Gibbs."

"So two little Callens."

"Yep."

"I'll start on the second crib tonight. What else can I make you?"

"Well another rocking horse would be nice. Maybe a rocking chair."

"You got it kid. Anything for my family."

Finn looked over at Callen he was staring at the scan.

"Come on Callen lets go home."

"I still can't believe there are two of them."

"Yeah well you're not the one who has to push them out in a few months."

Callen took her hand and together they walked out of the Mission.


	14. Chapter 14

It was a week later and Callen was still looking at the scans and shaking his head. Sam and Kensi were trying not to laugh at him.

"G you ok over there?"

"Two how am I going to handle two?"

"One at a time man, one at a time."

"Sam this isn't funny, I'm going to have two kids."

"Hey you're the one who forgot the condoms now you have to deal with it." Added Sam.

"Callen you'll be fine. Plus you have all of us to help out. You two don't have to do this alone." Said Kensi.

Callen looked over at her then back at the scans. "This is insane."

"Mr. Callen you need to pull yourself together." Said Hetty standing next to him. "Your wife is going to need to help her thru this."

"Hetty what if I can't do it?" Callen closed his eyes. "I have no idea how to be a dad."

"You will take things one day at a time." Said Hetty.

Callen looked past Hetty to see Finn coming down the stairs. She was wearing a loose top and jeans and he had to smile.

Finn stopped in front of his desk. "What?"

"Noting just thinking."

"Yeah well that smile is creepy."

Sam almost fell off his chair.

"She does have a point there G."

"Oh shut up Sam. I'm aloud to be happy."

"Happy and freaked out." Said Kensi.

"He's still looking at the scans to make sure there are two isn't he?"

"Yes."

"Callen put them away or give them to me now."

"Fine I'll put them away."

"Good now go get me lunch."

Sam started laughing again.

"Fine what do you want?"

"Club sandwich and a salad."

"Ok anyone else want anything?"

Soon Callen had a lunch order put together and was out the door. He came back an hour later with lunch for everyone and a book for himself.

"Parenting for Dummy's." said Kensi reading the title.

"Don't judge. You think you and Shaggy would have any clue about how to take care of a kid?"

"Hey I'm great with kids." Said Deeks around a mouthful of sandwich. "Kensi is the one who has no clue."

"He's right I have no clue."

"I think Sam is the only one around here who does."

"I'm more than happy to help G."

Hetty walked over and handed Callen a folder. "I took the liberty of signing you both up for parenting classes."

"Why me?" asked Finn. "Callen's the one freaking out."

"I feel it will benefit you both." Hetty then walked away.

"Great just what I wanted to do in my free time."

"Hey this could be good. Do you have any idea how to change a diaper?"

"Ok good point." Finn still wasn't happy about it but Hetty did have a point. Neither of them had a clue what they were going to do when the twins were here.

That night once they were home Finn sat and started reading one of her pregnancy books.

"Well so far I'm not too nauseous which is good I guess." She rubbed her belly while she read. "Tender breasts check, swollen ankles, not too bad, cravings." She stopped and thought. "Well I could go for pizza but I'm always hungry for pizza."

Callen laughed. "Great now I want Pizza." He grabbed his phone and ordered one.

While they waited Callen sat next to Finn and read over her shoulder. When she turned a page and there were photos he cringed. "Ok didn't expect that."

"Seriously you camp out down there and these photos bug you?"

"Yeah not really into looking at that."

"Fine go read your own book."

The pizza came and Finn put her book down. She was half way thru her second slice when she stopped eating.

"Callen if you don't want to do this then you better tell me now."

"Do what?"

"This." Finn pointed at her stomach. "Cause I don't want to be blindsided later on."

"What makes you think I don't want to do this?"

"Well there's the fact that everyone at work has a book going on how long it takes you to bolt. The fact that you're freaking out all the time." Finn finished her pizza. "I don't want to do this alone but I will if I have to."

"Finn I will admit that this scares me half to death but there is no way I'm going to walk away from my family…ever." Callen looked at his wife. She looked almost defeated.

"Baby you have to believe me."

"Maybe it's just hormones." Said Finn.

Callen pulled her close and just held her. "This is all crazy, but I'm not going anywhere."

"You better not. Gibbs already said he'd track you down and kill you if you did."

Callen cringed. He knew his old friend would do just that. "Not going to even chance that."

Finn laughed. She then pulled away and bolted for the bathroom. Callen followed her.

"Guess that pizza didn't sit too well huh?"

"You think?" snapped Finn as she threw up the rest of her pizza. Callen made her tea and had it waiting on her when she came out of the bathroom. "Sorry I snapped at you."

"It's ok." Callen handed her the tea and that seemed to help. Finn headed to bed just before 11 leaving Callen to himself. Hetty was right Finn needed him more than he knew. He had no idea she was so worried that he would want to leave her. There was no way he could walk away from his children.

Callen went and got ready for bed then crawled under the blankets next to Finn. He pulled her close. Finn mumbled something and snuggled back into him. "Not going anywhere ever." Said Callen quietly. Now he just had to make her believe it.

The next day he talked to Nell. "Ok I want this book on my running to disappear now."

"How did you find out?"

"From Finn." Callen was not happy. Nell cringed. "My wife is freaking out thinking I'm going to bolt and leave her to raise our kids alone." Callen started to pace. "If I find out who started that book it will not be pretty."

"Got it. I'll deal with it."

Callen gave Nell one more look then headed back out of OPS. Nell looked at Eric and they both let out a sigh. No one liked to be on the receiving end of one pissed off G Callen.

Callen found Finn working on paper work and got her some more tea. He put it on her desk and gave her a kiss on the top of her head.

"What did you do?"

"Nothing."

"Callen what did you do?"

"I may have yelled at Nell."

Everyone looked at him.

"I told her to get rid of the book on me or else."

Kensi cringed. They all knew about the book but none of the team was in on it. Kensi felt bad for Nell but didn't know if she was running it or even involved in it.

"Um does Hetty know about it?" asked Kensi.

"I do now." Said Hetty. "Mrs. Callen I am deeply sorry that someone has been so callous with your feeling."

"Hetty I swear if anyone else pulls a stunt like this again they will deal with me directly." Said Callen standing over his wife. He said it loudly enough that just about everyone in the room heard him. Deeks cringed and looked around to see a lot of people dashing off to get away from Callen.

It was around lunch time when Nell walked over with a gift bag. "I saw this the other day and had to get it for you." Nell handed her the bag.

Finn opened it and laughed. It was a large pregnancy shirt that had *Two Future Federal Agents on Board*

"Oh Nell this is so perfect." Finn stood and held it up for everyone to see.

"I had them print it special." Nell was beaming.

Callen looked at the shirt but didn't comment. He was still mad. He knew Nell was trying to make up to him but right now he just didn't care. Finn hugged Nell and put the shirt back in the bag. It would be awhile before she could wear it.

Over the rest of the week Finn kept finding baby gifts on her desk. Looks like the entire Mission was trying to make things up to her. Callen was slightly amused by it all. They had booties, bibs and teddy bears. They also had many offers for babysitting. By Friday Callen was no longer mad.

That Saturday they had their first class. There were couples at all stages of pregnancy in the class. They were showed how to hold a baby and change a diaper. It took Callen half an hour to get it. Finn was the only mother in the room carrying twins. Most of the group seemed friendly but Callen still wanted Nell to run them just to make sure.

"Callen you can't do background checks on everyone from now on."

"Why not?"

Finn shook her head at him. Callen had gone from freaked out to over protective dad in a week.

That Monday the team had to deal with an agent who looked to be in too deep in his cover. Finn watched as Kensi and Deeks came back to the Mission rattled. She didn't know if she should say something or not. By the end of the day Finn couldn't take it any longer.

"Kensi can we talk."

"Sure what's up?"

"I was going to ask you that."

"Angelo got to us. He knew just what to say to rattle us about our relationship."

"Kensi that was his plan. You and Deeks are stronger together than apart."

"I know that but it still got to me. Deeks isn't sure now that he wants to be with me."

"Want me to kick his ass for you." Finn said. Kensi laughed. "Hey I may be pregnant with twins but I can still take him."

"Ok who are you taking and where?" asked Deeks coming up behind them.

"You if you don't smarten up and stop being an ass."

"Um ok."

"I told her about Angelo and what he said."

"Oh." Deeks shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Deeks you walk away from Kensi and I will hurt you got it."

Deeks eyes got huge. He hated to admit it but he was afraid of her. Kensi tried really hard not to laugh at Deeks. He looked like he was going to wet his pants.

"Are we on the same page Deeks?"

"Yes."

"Good. Now take your partner out to a nice dinner and stop being an ass." Finn stalked off leaving Kensi and Deeks standing there watching her walk away.

"Taco's?" asked Deeks.

"Yeah let's get out of here before she comes back." Kensi and Deeks grabbed their things and ran while they could.

Up on the second level Granger and Hetty stood watching. "I feel sorry for Callen. He steps out of line once she'll end him." Said Granger.

"Think of it this way. She says what we are all thinking but can get away with it because she's pregnant." Said Hetty.

Granger still made a mental note to stay out of her way.

Once they were home Finn took a long hot shower. Callen had heard her yelling at Deeks and decided to give her some space. She came out in shorts and a tank and he couldn't help but fell himself get hard.

"What?"

Callen walked over to Finn and pushed her into the nearby wall. He kissed her deeply and ran his hands over her body. "You are so beautiful." Murmured Callen.

"And you are horny." Laughed Finn feeling Callen's hardness up against her leg.

"Can't help it." He started kissing his way down her neck. "Knowing your carrying my babies makes me hard."

Callen pushed her shorts down and found she was not wearing anything under them. He opened his jeans and shoved them down. Finn watched him and licked her lips. Callen simply pushed into her and stopped.

"Love you."

"Love you too G."

Callen started to move and Finn lifted one leg to wrap around his hip. It changed the angel and Callen groaned. He set a steady pace, not too fast but not too slow. They kept their lips locked together as their bodies moved together. Finn came first and dug her nails into his shoulders. Callen followed her together they slid down to the floor exhausted.

"You know it's going to get harder to do this once I start getting bigger. Twins take up a lot of room."

"We'll figure something out." Said Callen laying there on his back.

"Come on G lets go to bed this floor is way too hard."

Finn stood up and grabbed her shorts pulling them back on. Callen laid there for a few minutes and then followed her to bed.

ACROSS TOWN.

"Kensi you know I'm not going anywhere right?"

"You better not."

"Ok let's make a promise. No matter what we have to deal with we stick together." Said Deeks.

"Ok but if you run I will just have Finn hunt you down and hurt you."

"Not funny Kensi."

"Come on Deeks let's go to bed."

**TWO MONTHS LATER.**

Finn sat at her desk trying to work. It would have been a lot better if she could have reached the desk batter. Sighing she rubbed her belly. At six months she was huge. She should just give up and stay home for the rest of the time. Only thing was she was afraid to be home alone.

Not that she couldn't take care of herself, she could still take Sam down if she wanted to. The doctor said that many times twin were early. The fact that she was over 35 didn't help either. So for now she would stick it out even if she had to camp out on the couch all day.

Gibbs had made good on the second crib and rocking horse as well as a rocking chair. Sam and Michele had gotten them a wooden changing table. Kensi and Deeks had bought an unfinished dresser for them and Nell and Eric had gotten them two teddy bears that were also custom made nanny cams.

Sitting there Finn grimaced as one of the twins decided to roll over.

"You ok there Finn?" asked Sam as he sat down.

"No not really. I'm huge, I have to pee all the time and I can't see my feet anymore."

Sam chuckled at her. "Michelle said the same thing with both kids.

"Yes but she only had one at a time."

"Good point."

"I am not doing this again." Said Finn as she struggled to stand up. Sam helped her and she waddled off to the bathroom.

When she came out Callen was waiting on her. "Ok we need to leave now if we're going to make our apoitment."

"Fine let me get my jacket."

"So are you going to finally find out what they are?" asked Nell. She wanted to know so everyone could start to buy gifts.

Finn looked at Callen. "I still think it's one of each."

"I think two girls." Said Callen.

"Ok fine I give up we'll find out today."

Callen smiled. Each time he switched up what he said. It was slowly driving her crazy. He really did want to know.

They let Hetty know they were leaving and headed to the doctor's office. It wasn't long before Finn was on the table.

"Ok so do we want to find out the sex's this time?"

"Yes." Said Callen.

They both watched the screen as the doctor moved the wand around on Finn's belly.

"Ok baby A looks good. Size is good, and it's a girl." The doctor looked at Finn and smiled. "Now baby B. Size is a bit smaller but that is normal in twins."

"What is it?" asked Callen. Finn rolled her eyes at him.

"Looks like we have a boy."

"Told you so."

Callen simply smiled. The doctor pointed out different things to them with each baby and printed out scans. She told them to come back in a month for another checkup. Each week that went by was good from this point on.

They called to let Hetty know they were getting lunch then coming back after. Stopping at a little outdoor place they like Callen got them a table in the shade.

"Ok I want a bacon burger."

"Finn you should get something healthy."

"Your kids want a burger and fries and a milkshake."

Callen shook his head and decided that actually sounded good and ordered two. They finished and were about to leave when Callen noticed a familiar face just coming in.

"Joelle just walked in."

"Oh great just who I wanted to see today."

"Callen how are you?" said Joelle as she came over to the table.

"I'm good."

Joelle looked at Finn. From her position you couldn't tell Finn was pregnant.

"Callen we better get back."

"Right. It was nice to see you Jo." Callen stood and went to help Finn up. They both hear Joelle gasp.

"Yeah I know I'm huge." Said Finn with a laugh. She looked at Joelle and smiled. "Twins."

"Oh my." Joelle's eyes were huge. She couldn't take her eyes off of Finn. Callen put an arm around her and guided her from behind the table. He pulled out a scan and showed her.

"One of each." Callen couldn't be prouder.

Joelle took the scan looked at it then handed it back to him. She didn't say anything at first.

"I can't believe it. How far along are you?"

"Six months." Said Finn.

"Did you plan this?"

"No." Finn leaned into Callen and smiled at him.

"This should have been me." Snapped Joelle pointing at Finn. Neither of them expected this.

Finn took a step toward Joelle. "You had your chance this is mine now get out of my way."

Everyone was watching them. Joelle didn't move.

"I'm only going to say this once. Move or I'll move you myself." Finally Joelle stepped aside and let them pass.

"Callen wait." Callen and Finn both turned around. "Did you ever love me?"

"You meant a lot to me Jo."

"But you didn't love me, not the way you love her?"

"No I'm sorry."

Callen led Finn away. "I feel sorry for her." Said Finn as she got into the car.

"I tried to talk to her tell her who I really was but she wouldn't listen. She refuses to talk to Michelle or Sam now."

"Do you think you would have been happier if she was the one carrying your babies?" Finn said this quietly as she looked out the window.

"No. I never saw a family with her. I was happy with the way things were. And she never said she wanted kids."

"I never thought I wanted the either." Finn looked over at Callen. "Then you had to go knock me up." She said this teasing him.

"Yeah well I had this planned from the first moment."

"Good answer."

As soon as they walked into the Mission everyone was there waiting.

"Ok I have good money riding on this what are they?" asked Deeks.

Kensi punched him gently.

Finn looked at Callen and they both smiled.

"She was right. One of each." Said Callen.

Deeks groaned. He had them pegged for two boys.

Nell jumped up and down and hugged Callen then Finn.

"So do you have names picked out?" asked Granger.

"Yes but we are keeping them a secrete till the twins are here." Said Finn.

Authors notes. Up next Callen and Sam stuck on the sub, a flash back to Kensi and Deeks wedding and more.


End file.
